Septa's Fate: The Games
by Violet Eagle
Summary: What if Katniss and the Rebels had lost against to Capitol? What if things had become much worse in the twenty-five years that have passed since the Rebellion and the Games continued? This is the story of a tribute from the new District 12 in the One Hundredth Quarter Quell. Rated T for possible language. The first in a set (have yet to decide if it will be three or more)
1. Gone

**Hi all, this is my second story, but first for the Hunger Games. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, only Septa.**

* * *

I look around me, bored with the work I have to do. I am a goldsmith, one of the few female ones. Half of the gold we mine we turn into plates and such that are then shipped to the Capitol. I hate it and I hate the Capitol. I look around me again. Many of us smiths are at least sixteen years old. Old enough to still go into the Games. I shiver in spite of the heat of the day and of my furnace. The Reaping was in a couple of weeks. This would mark the One Hundredth Hunger Games. I look around at the grim faces. They are black with soot from the furnaces. I try not thinking about the Reaping, but I do anyway. I am the second youngest, and last, in my family and it has been our family's luck to go into the Games. Every year, for the past twenty-five years, at least one member of our family has gone into the games. There was one year where we barely escaped that fate. In the past five years alone, I have lost my three older brothers and my little sister. If the odds were still against us, I would be picked to go into the Games.

I hold back the tears as I think of my little sister. I tried to volunteer for her, to go in her place. But that was against the law now. The last volunteer from our district had led a rebellion. I look at the gold and stamp it. I stare at the mark, District 12, the Gold Miners. That's right. We are the new District 12 and we mine the gold the Capitol uses. The old one had burned twenty-five years ago after the Seventy-Fifth Hunger Games. Why the Capitol felt the need for twelve districts is beyond me. Though, a hundred years ago, there were thirteen.

"Septa,"

I look up at my name. "Yes?"

"Quit daydreaming. The day is over." My supervisor orders. I nod and cover my fire with the ashes. Tomorrow was Sunday and there would be no work.

* * *

I look at the darkened house. My parents were inside, waiting for me in the dark. That was the rule now. When the sun went down, no candles were to be lit. So many new rules because of one child, one girl, one Mocking-jay. My father told me that some of the citizens of District Two had been relocated to the new District. That's when Twelve had gone from coal to gold. Others had been relocated as well. And there were no more Careers. The Career Districts had fallen out of favor with the Capitol after the rebellion. I shiver again, thinking about my fate in the next two weeks. I knew my parents would be mourning me. The odds were never in my family's favor. Maybe this year will be different. But it is unlikely. This year marks the fourth Quarter Quell.

I sigh and open the door, wanting to hug my mother. But she is not there and neither is my father. I look in all the rooms and find no sign that they even lived in the house. Did I come to the wrong house? No, I've walked to this house for sixteen years. This is my house. So where are my parents? I look around and try to find some sign of them. It is impossible in the dark and if I light a candle, the Peace Keepers would arrest me before half an hour had passed. I look in the fireplace where some of the coals are still warm and find some stew left for me in a stone bowl. I grab the bowl with the tongs and place it on the table and eat in silence. I go to bed right after, having no one to talk to tonight, and think about this year's Games. We do not know what would make this Quell so special. The president had decided to wait until the Reaping to disclose the Quell.

* * *

The sun shone into my room, waking me from a peaceful dream. I get up and look around for my parents. Then I remember. They are gone. It had become a common occurrence. It was a great achievement to die of old age. Your life and livelihood would be remembered by the people of your District. But this was rare. Often, adults would just disappear in the night and never be seen again. But this was after one had turned fifty, forty-five at the earliest. My parents were closer to the forty-five age. I look around the house and, as I expected, I only find my clothes in my drawer. My room alone had been left untouched by the Peace Keepers. Why couldn't they have waited until after I had died? Then this wouldn't be so hard for me to bear.

I look under my bed and see what I am looking for. It's my staff. Dad had trained us all to use them, except my little sister, Christa. She had been too young to learn. We had not expected her to be picked at twelve years old. Dad had forbidden us to apply for tesserae. But that had not been enough to prevent my brothers and my sister from being Reaped for the Games. I think the Capitol is punishing us for some reason or other. But now there is no one to confirm my thoughts. I hold back the tears as I look around my room. If my staff, which was usually kept in the closet, was under my bed that meant my parents knew the Peace Keepers were coming. Maybe they had left something for me. Just maybe.

No one came by the house as I searched my room. It was getting close to dark when I finally found it. In my top dresser drawer, there is a small silver key. Every house has a lockable pantry to keep looters from taking the food from abandoned houses. The Peace Keepers all have a master key though. I look up and notice the sun is close to setting. There is food in the kitchen. I cut up some vegetables and some of the meager meat we had left and make a small stew. I sit and eat while the sky darkens. My parents are gone. I am alone. Each of my siblings had died in the Games and I was next. My family is gone.

* * *

"Septa!" I hear and moan. It is too early for her to be coming around. But then again, that means only one thing. "Septa!" I get up and throw on my father's old jacket and go to the door. As I expected, Hima is standing outside my door. She is another goldsmith and she and I usually walk to work together.

"Yes, Hima?"

"Super says for you not to come in today. Said something about a day for grieving."

"Oh." Is all I can say. I had expected this and hoped against it. I had my day of grieving yesterday. "Thank you, Hima." I say and close the door. I hear her shuffle away, back to the smithies. The tears threaten to fall, but I push them away. There is no use crying. I see the key on the table. I had left it there last night. Mom and Dad left it in my room for a reason other than so I have access to the pantry. The Peace Keepers know that I live here and would have left it on the table. My parents hid it for a reason. I grab it and go to the pantry and open it as the sun peeks into the house. Now I can't stop the tears from falling. In the closet is my mother's favorite dress. It is an emerald green with gold stitching on the skirt, an heirloom of her family. She had worn it when she had married my father. I look around some more and find my father's pendent. It is silver and has an engraved eagle on it and hangs by a leather string. Dad told us that it was our family's symbol. He had also told us, in the dead of night, that it had been the symbol of the country that Panem had been before it was Panem.

I slip the leather around my neck and grab the dress and exit the pantry. I hang the dress in my closet and throw myself on my bed, finally letting the tears fall.

* * *

**I hope you all like. If you have not read my first fanfic, I am open to all critic, even flames, so please review. And thanks for reading.**


	2. Unavoidable Fate

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, only Septa, most of her family, and Hima and her family.**

* * *

I walk to the smithies alone. After I had cried all my tears last night, I resolved I would no longer cry. There was no point any more. I had no one left to cry for. But if I tried to explain, I wouldn't be able to, not without, in some way, getting myself arrested. I look at the smithy in disgust. I had my own station. I recently turned sixteen years old, but I have been here longer than most. My birthday is a month before the Games start. It was after the Victory Tour had ended, six months before my sister was taken away. I was only fifteen then. We had returned to school the day after the Tour had left. The time had come to replace the old and dead in the smithies. All the sixteen year olds had been taken out of the classroom. There was no way I could be mistaken for a sixteen year old, and I wasn't. Sixteen was the year that one started in the mines or the smithies. But if you looked fit enough at fifteen, you were taken to be tested. This happened to me.

We were led to the forge and asked to swing a heavy hammer and strike a glowing piece of metal. Atop this metal was a stamp. The goal was to make the stamp show through the other end. Half of the sixteen year olds were able to do this and were given places in the forge. Then it was my turn. I not only made the stamp go through, but I also flattened the metal along with it. I was taken to a special forge a ways from the others and taught to cast. I am the only one who can and so when special orders from the Capitol come in, they are given to me to fulfill. I walk into this as the sun peaks over the horizon and distant mountains. I read the note from my supervisor. I am to make ten swords, all gold, and three bows and mark them, not with our stamp, but with the Capitol's Seal and the stamp that had been provided.

I know what these are for. They are for the Games. Figures that they would want special weapons for the children to slaughter each other with. I sigh and put my bag with my lunch in my strong box and find the right molds that I need. Making any weapon is more than just casting. A sword, for example, needs to be cast, but then it has to be hammered into the right shape. A bow is a little harder. Those have a special cast that makes the bows hollow and you have hammer the imperfections out gently. I mastered this easily. I can tell the weight of the weapon just by holding it.

I begin melting the gold. In the smithy, each station has one furnace hot enough that the gold can be shaped into the plates and bowls that the others make. My station has three furnaces. One for shaping the gold. That is the second hottest. The coolest one is hot enough for me to keep the metal pliable when I am doing special orders, such as the weapons. The hottest one melts the gold to where I can pour it into the molds. I know I have to work quickly. Gold is a fickle material to work with. Mostly it is used for plating silver and such. Who had taught District 12 the way we do, I have no idea. I didn't think anyone knew unless it was one family who had worked it out. But that didn't matter. Now that gold could be mined and shaped, it is our job. I know this work is going to take me the two weeks that are left until the Reaping. Good, it will keep me from thinking about things.

As I hammer the metal, faces flash before my eyes. They are faces I do not know, but can guess at. The helmets tell me they are Peacekeepers. I crack each of these helmets and the heads inside them, killing them. Then other faces appear. Stern looking, ready for a fight. These must be the rebels that caused us this misery. I crack each of their heads too. Then another one appears. She has gray eyes and straight black hair. I know her only from what my father has told me. He was only eighteen when her rebellion started. He had managed to escape the Games that year since it had been the Quarter Quell and the tributes were the Victors of previous Games. I have finished the blade. All that is left to do is stamp it right above where the hilt goes. I place the stamp and strike, cracking her head as well.

I sigh and continue working, no longer seeing the faces of those who had caused my grief. I have no more grief. I will be dead in a few weeks anyway. After we get to the Capitol, after the Opening Ceremonies, there are three days of training. After that is the interviews and then the Game's begin. I want to win just to save myself. But who is there for me to come back to. No one. Once I have been chosen, everyone will know that my family is no more. But, for me, it is anyway. Even if I do win, I am not getting married. I will not allow my children to face these times or worse. And I will not allow them to play in the Games. The only way to do that is to never have any. That is the surest way. I continue making the swords.

* * *

_**Alternate POV:**_

She looked out the darkened windows of the train. She still had a day before they reached her district, her old district. She was not allowed outside of the Capitol unless it was to attend the Reaping. She found it very ironic that she was to mentor two tributes for a second Quarter Quell. Though, she had participated in the last. She sighed and turned away from the window as they passed District 6. Everything was too hard to see now. She was sure that she was the only survivor from twenty-five years ago and that was because of the Capitol. President Snow, before he had died, thought it more fitting if she lived and was forced to watch her tributes killed in the arena. It didn't matter how much she tried, they would always be killed either by another tribute or by the Capitol.

She looked out the darkened windows. They were darkened from the outside so no one could see inside. That was one of her rules to follow. If the districts saw she was alive, the smoldering fire would blaze again with new strength. This was the Capitol's way of making sure rebellion did not consume Panem again. "_After all, third time's a charm. Right?"_ She sat and thought about how her life had changed so much. She was only allowed to walk among people when she was in the Capitol. They would still cheer her, but they never thought of rebellion. To them, she was just another victor of the Games. It sickened her and she would sit on the roof of the Training Center and look toward her home. But it wasn't _her_ home anymore. Everything was changed.

Her mind turned to who the tributes would be this year. For the past five years, one had been from one family, save one. A couple years ago, the family had been spared the agony of loosing another child to the Capitol. Then she had gotten the youngest of them last year. The poor girl had died quickly, despite her best efforts to keep her alive. She reminded her so much of her sister. Her stomach dropped as she remembered something else. That little girl had an older sister, still young enough to be chosen as tribute. But she had nearly broken the law. She had tried to volunteer for her. It was her fault. This new life was her fault. Everything was her fault.

* * *

_**Septa's POV:**_

I stare at the water, debating whether or not to actually bath myself. The Reaping is this afternoon. I am going to be picked anyway. I sigh and get into the warm water. It feels good on my skin. I finished the last of the weapons last night. They are to be delivered to the Capitol via the same train that will take me and the male tribute. As I sit and wash myself, I begin to wonder who my male counterpart will be. Will he be a young boy? Or will he be my age? Older? I don't know and I hope that it is not going to be someone younger than me. I won't be able to kill him if he is. At least if it is someone my age or older, it won't be a problem.

"Listen to yourself, Septa." I mutter. "You haven't even been chosen yet and you are already thinking of killing the other tribute." I sigh and pull myself out of the water and walk into my room. I don't care about anything anymore. I pull my mother's dress out of the closet and smile slightly. She would be proud to know that I wore it on my last day in District 12. I finger the eagle around my neck. I had worn it for the past two weeks. They still allowed tokens into the arena. Besides, the only danger was to myself. Someone could strangle me with my own token. I had hidden beneath my shirt so it wouldn't get caught in the fire. But not today. Today I would show it proudly. Make it a symbol of hope for myself and for my district. Maybe I can survive. The only skills the miners have are their strength and how to swing a pickaxe. Smiths, like me, know how to weigh a metal with only our hands. We know how to find weak points. We know how to survive.

I dress and then eat the stew that I have waiting. I've made enough for now and tonight, though, I know that I won't be here to enjoy it. Tonight, I will be eating the rich Capitol food. As I eat, I think about my brothers. They had been miners and their strength and Dad's training had given them the skills they needed to survive. But then they had been attacked by mutts. I found this odd after my third brother had died. It was like they were targeting our tributes. I became convinced of this when the girl before Christa was killed by mutts as well. She had managed to survive by staying away from all the fighting until the very end. She had almost won. Christa didn't stand a chance, though. She had been caught by an arrow as she tried to run for cover after getting a small pack.

I wash my bowl and spoon and put them away. I will win. I will show the Capitol that they cannot use me to send an example to others. I will fight off the mutts they send at me. I am no fragile Mocking-jay. I am a strong and bold Eagle.

* * *

I stand in the middle of the square with the other sixteen year olds. We are roped off by ages with the youngest, the twelve year olds, in the back. It is cruel for those of us who have, or had, younger siblings chosen to be in the Games instead of them. I stood just one section back when I had to watch Christa go onto the stage. I had to be held back from volunteering. Otherwise, I would have been shot and my parents would have lost both their daughters in one fell swoop. I remember watching Christa until she was taken into the Justice Building. I was the only one allowed to see her from my family. Dad tasked me with giving her the wooden carving of an eagle that he had made for her to be her token. She cried into my shoulder until I was forced to leave. That was the last time I had seen her alive. I didn't bother watching the Games with my parents. Yes it is mandatory, but I didn't care. It was not fair that she had to go into that place of death. It should have been me. Then Dad would have had a year to teach Christa a little something so she could survive this year.

I look at the stage. Above it is a television this year. That's right. The president has to announce the rules of the Quell this year. As the clock strikes two, the television is turned on and the people of Panem are looking at their president. He is young, how young though is hard to tell. I've heard it said that they alter themselves to look good in the Capitol, to look young. This president has blond hair and blue eyes, merchant eyes. I can't help but feel that they know something we don't and I begin to wonder his age again.

"Welcome all," he begins, "to Reaping Day. As you know, this year marks the Fourth Quarter Quell and the One Hundredth Hunger Games." The president beings to talk about the previous Quells: an election, a doubled amount, and the Victors. This had been Katniss's Quell and the start of her rebellion. We watch as the president pulls out a yellowed envelope and opens it. "On the one-hundredth anniversary, to show the rebels how merciful the Capitol is, the male and female tributes will be no younger than sixteen." I look at the balls and notice, for the first time, that there are smaller than last year. Then I am filled with rage. This Quell would have saved Christa. I distantly hear cries of relief as the perimeter ropes are moved to right behind me. "Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor." The television goes black and the mayor steps up. He reads the history of Panem, starting with the beginning of Panem from the ashes of another country to the end of the Mocking-jay Rebellion and the continuation of the Hunger Games. Then he names District 12's victors: Haymitch Abernathy, Peeta Mellark, and Katniss Everdeen. There is a fourth, but their name has been lost to the history books as they are dead.

Our Capitol Representative steps forward, does his greeting and then goes to the female tributes' bowl. His name is Lin and he has dark green eyes and dark brown hair. He is pale, but nothing adorns his skin. He pulls out the paper and goes to the podium. "The female tribute is, Septa Águila." The crowd stirs. I step from my section and walk up to the stage. There is no faked applause or cheering. I am the fifth Águila child in six years to go into the Games. And I am the last. Then, we on stage are all taken by surprise. The elder adults touch the three middle fingers of their left hands to their lips and hold them out to me. This sign has not been used since Katniss volunteered for her sister, Prim. I don't cry or let myself tear. The only reason they are doing this is because the Capitol has targeted my family. I stare out into the crowd, looking for Hima, as Lin goes to the male tributes' bowl and pulls out a name. "The male tribute is, Joel Manoff."

I watch as Joel Manoff joins me on the stage. I have never seen one of his family here before. By the look of him, he's a miner. I know for sure that I have never seen him in the smithy. And he is no merchant child either. He is a miner, he has the build for it. He is just one more that is going to die. Miners never really have much chance. The mayor returns to the podium and reads the Treaty of Treason. It has had amendments made to it due to the Mocking-jay Rebellion. Joel and I shake hands and then turn back to the crowd as the anthem plays.

* * *

I look around the velvet room, trying to take in everything about it. I pass a mirror. My brown hair is windblown, but it makes a sort of frame around my face, bringing out my sapphire eyes and the gold flecks in them. My parents used to joke that I was born to be a smith. I smile as I remember them. They are going to be what gets me through the weeks to come. I turn as the doors open, expecting it to be the Peacekeepers here to escort me to the train station. It's not. Instead, Hima is holding me in her arms.

"I know the odds have never been in your family's favor, but try to change that. Win the Games, Septa." Hima is nineteen. She is already married with two children, twins. She and her husband married after she escaped the Games the last time. Her boys had been born a year later. Suddenly, something in me changes. I do have something to live for. I remember how Hima and I walked to the smithy together, like sisters. Even her boys call me Aunt Septa when I'm around. I decide to win, at that moment, not for myself and to prove to the Capitol they cannot kill an eagle. I decide to win for Hima and her family, to give them a better home and make sure they have food. Beside her own children, Hima has two younger brothers who she has to take care of now that her parents are gone. They died last winter due to lack of medicine. I hug Hima back

"I will." I whisper in her ear, new confidence in me. All too soon, our half an hour is up and me and Joel are with Lin in a car on our way to the train station.

"I don't know who your mentor is. I'm not allowed to be in the room when they are with you. And you are not to tell me who it is either. Apparently, they like their privacy. They are waiting on the train for you. Once we get there, you will meet with them first and then have dinner with me. It is all very complicated. Here we are." I feel the car stop and we get out. The cameras immediately surround us as we get to the train. The three of us board and the train takes off. Lin takes his leave and me and Joel are left alone. I stare out the window, watching the land go by.

"Who do you think our mentor is?" Joel asks. I shrug and gaze at my pendant. "I haven't seen you in the mines. Are you a miner?" I ignore him. If I am going to kill him, I might as well not tell him how. Besides, he could join up with a pack and then tell them all my secrets.

"Turn around." A new voice says. I stand and the both of us turn to the back of the train car. "You don't look completely helpless." I take in the black hair and gray eyes. Seam eyes as the people of old District 12 would say. I know that face.

"You." I whisper.

* * *

**Three guesses as to the mentor. (I know you all know who is it) Flame away if you want, but I need you to be truthful. How many of you thought she was dead? And, I promise a twist and reason why Septa's family has been targeted in the next chapter. Thank you all for reading and please review.**


	3. Katniss and the Capitol

**Yes, it is Katniss and thank you all for your wonderful reviews. And a special thank you to AlexLunaah for commenting that she was presumed dead in the first chapter. That is what I was going for.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, only Septa, Hima, and Joel.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"You," I say again, a little more strength in my voice. "You are the mentor for 12? No wonder our tributes are always dying, Katniss." I hiss. Just seeing her is bringing up everything again.

"Katniss?" Joel questions. "As in _the _Katniss? The Girl on Fire and the Mockingjay." Katniss nods.

"So," I say suddenly, "you are the reason why my family has always been picked for the Games."

"Septa, you know that the Games,"

"Don't!" I yell. "Do not tell me that the Reaping is done by chance! My sister had only one slip in that bowl and she was still chosen! My brothers each only had five! There was no way that they should have been chosen! Not even me! But we have been! And it is because of you! You are the reason that my parents were not the ones to see me off!" Joel stops pulling on my dress as I say this. Katniss also looks at me.

"What did you say?" She asks

"Didn't you know? Hardly anyone dies of old age anymore. They are taken away by the Peacekeepers and are never seen again! And my parents were taken away two weeks ago! I have been by myself for the past two weeks! Waiting for today because I knew what was going to happen! Christa could have been saved had you not done what you did! I could have volunteered for her and she would have had a year to learn something! Maybe two because of the rules for the Quarter Quell! This is your fault Katniss!" Before I can blink, I feel Katniss's hand across my face. It should have thrown me to the floor, but I hold my ground.

"Septa, I'm,"

"Don't." I say. "Don't say anything else." I walk towards the back of the compartment to go to my room and then stop. "You want to know what I just realized." I say. "The Capitol used you Katniss. They made you. The Mockingjay is a mutt half made by the Capitol. You know, you look good for how old you are. But then again, that could just be the Capitol's work. That's the way they do things isn't it?" I slam the door behind me and run to my room. There is nobody to see the tears streaming down my face as I run.

* * *

_**Katniss's POV:**_

She looked after her female tribute in shock. She had never raised a hand against any of her tributes. After she had witnessed Haymitch do it to Peeta, she had decided never to do it herself if she had won the Games. And now she had. It was silent a moment while they both tried to comprehend what had just happened. Katniss tried to wrap her mind around what Septa had said. She had not realized what was going on. She had been cooped up in the Capitol for the past twenty-five years, never seeing anyone except her tributes and the other citizens of the Capitol. "Katniss?" She looked and saw her make tribute, Joel, standing next to her.

"I was going to tell the both of you some rules that I have. You must never say my name when cameras are around. As Lin said, I like my privacy. If you must talk about me in front of others, refer to me as she. My name is only allowed to be used in the Capitol. I don't know why, but especially during the Games, it cannot be used in front of cameras. I will meet with you for lunch every day. You will have breakfast and dinner with Lin. And for you, Joel, don't listen to what she says. I am going to try to get one of you to the end and in that Victor's chair. I have been trying for twenty-five years."

"The reason why your name can't be used on camera during the games is because everyone thinks you died when The Mockingjay Rebellion died." Joel said as he exited through the same door that Septa had and Katniss was left alone. Katniss fell into a chair behind her. She had pictured this moment differently when she saw that they could win. She had seen that they were fighters from the very moment she had watched them be chosen for the Games. She thought back to Septa. Her eyes were so very familiar. To see them full of hurt and anger and hatred had crushed her.

"But why are they familiar?" She whispered to herself. Then it hit her. "She must be related to Cinna. But how is that possible? Cinna was from the Capitol, and Septa is from the Districts." She stood and went to the intercom. There was an attendant who was always glad to talk to her. She came in quickly and sat down across from Katniss.

"Feeling alone again, Katniss."

"Slightly, Bek. I have a question, has there ever been a child taken from the Districts and raised in the Capitol?"

"I can only think of one. I don't remember his name. But I know he was from District 2 and later became a stylist. He had two brothers and a sister who stayed behind. Does that help?"

"Slightly. What can you remember about him?"

"I only ever met him once and that was during your Victory Tour. I remember the gold flecks in his green eyes."

Katniss's breathe hitched. _"Cinna"_. She looked at the woman. "Thank you Bek. Can you do one more thing for me?"

"Sure."

"Send Lin in to talk to me." Katniss says. _"He's from the Capitol. To him, I am just the Girl on Fire."_

* * *

_**Septa's POV:**_

"Septa," I hear, "can I come in?"

"Go away, Joel!" I call. I've stopped crying, but the hurt is still there. My door opens. "I said go away!"

"Do you want to talk about it?" He sits in a chair next to my dresser. I glare at him and then sit on my bed.

"My dad had two other siblings, a brother and a sister. My dad was the youngest. He was eighteen when the Third Quarter Quell came around. Since it was the Victors' Games, we didn't have to worry that year. Then, everything changed. After the rebels lost, they relocated my dad and my aunt. Then, they started with my uncle. They took all of his kids, except one, in consecutive years. My cousin only had one child, a daughter. They took her as soon as she was old enough. That was ten years ago. Then they went after my aunt. She only had five children the oldest was only thirteen. He was taken first. Then the other four followed as soon as they turned twelve. Then they turned to my dad. My oldest brother was sixteen five years ago. He was chosen. Then my other brother the year after and the last one after that. A couple years ago, I somehow managed to escape and that other girl was chosen. I don't know why it skipped me that year. Then Christa was chosen last year. She was only twelve." I turn my head so he doesn't see the tears that threaten to fall again. He stays quiet, thinking. Then his eyes fall on my pendent.

"I know why you were skipped."

"Why?" I ask through the tears that are threatening to overwhelm me.

"They didn't know you existed."

"Nonsense. They knew."

He looked around quickly and then continued. "12 does not harbor any love for the Capitol. They would hide you. My mom told me, you were born in the dead of night and you didn't make a sound and so the Peacekeepers never knew you lived there for a long while. If they did see you with your brothers, they possibly put you off as an orphan. They never cared to learn anything about us. But you drew their attention to you when Christa was chosen." Then I recognize him. He is the one that held me back from volunteering for Christa. I remember seeing him shake his head at me and keeping a firm hold on my arm while Christa mounted the stage and the male tribute was called. He had finally let me go when they had been taken into the Justice Building. I look at him now and realize he is the same age as me. "You have no idea how much I wanted to let you to volunteer for that little girl. It is wrong to have children that young have to kill others."

"Joel, go to your own compartment." I suddenly hear Katniss say. I scowl. She doesn't even have the decency to knock.

"Why?"

"I need to talk to Septa, alone." I narrow my eyes. I can tell Joel does not want to go, but he does any way.

"What do you want?" I snarl as soon as the door is shut.

"You want answers. I have them. Don't worry. There are no spies in here. What am I going to say that goes against the Capitol?"

"Get to the point."

"I am the reason your family has been chosen for the past twenty-five years."

"I knew that."

"What you didn't know was why."

"Alright, why?" I say, deciding to play her little game for the time being.

"Your uncle was my stylist." I start laughing. She looks at me.

"Cinna was not my uncle. He was born and raised in the Capitol. And then they turned on him because of you. Because of your stunt in the arena with the berries. But he was not my uncle. My dad was the youngest of three, not four."

"But he was. You don't know the Capitol like I do, Septa. They are full of gossip and this was the prime one many years ago. A child was taken from District 2 and raised by a Capitol family. He never did self-enhancements except for some gold eyeliner to bring out the gold flecks in his green eyes." Gold flecks. I look at the mirror and see my own gold flecks in my own sapphire eyes. Dad always said that no one else had our color of eyes. That we possibly had been from the Capitol once upon a time. Then I remember Dad whispering something to my mother late one night. He had mentioned that the stylist by the name of Cinna had the same gold flecks as I did. He had gone to the Justice Building the next morning and he seemed upset when I got home from school with my brothers. He didn't say anything to us, but I knew something was wrong.

My anger begins to boil over again. I did have another uncle. I remember Dad telling me in my sleep where I would never remember it, where I would put it off as a dream. I look at Katniss. She got him killed because of her rebellion. If she had never done what she had with those berries, Cinna never would have been killed and my family never would have been targeted by the Capitol. They never would have used us to get back at her. To remind her that she was the reason that we were always chosen and now I am the last one to be used as an example against her. I won't do it. I see Katniss back away from me. I can tell she is distressed by what she has just told me and now she knows for sure that it is her fault that I am on this damn train heading for my death.

* * *

"Septa," she whispers and I feel a gentle shake on my shoulders. I open my eyes and realize that I had fallen asleep and Katniss is waking me up.

"What?" I ask.

"Breakfast. I know you are hungry." I sit up and look around. The room is a mess. I look at Katniss. "After I told you, you broke almost everything that was not bolted to the floor. You almost broke the window. Capitol attendants had to sedate you." I follow Katniss into the main compartment and we join Joel and Lin. We eat in silence a while and then Katniss speaks again. "I want you both to know, my name is not to be used in front of cameras. If you must refer to me, only do it as she. The Districts are not allowed to know that I am alive. I am dead to the Districts of Panem, do you understand?" I nod, still trying to keep my anger under control. "I want to know from both of you, how do you want to be trained?"

"Separately." I whisper but she hears me and turns to Joel. He agrees. After all, it stands to reason that we may have to kill each other, best not to know how the other will do it.

"When we get to the Capitol, when you meet your stylists, do what they tell you. They can be the difference between having sponsors and not having them. Sponsors can mean your lives in the arena. Somehow, I know she is mainly talking to me, begging me to help change my fate. But I had already planned that. "The first night will be the opening ceremonies where the president will welcome you. After that, you will stay in the Training Center for three days in the training room. The night before you go into the arena are your interviews. Caesar will help you. He is the only one in the Capitol who does. After that, you're on your own. Do what you can to survive. Got it? I'd advise you to run from the Cornucopia, but I know you won't listen. Get something small that will help you survive. A small knife. But do not go for a large weapon. I can only do so much for you."

_"Don't worry._" I think. _"I've got talents that you don't even know of."_

* * *

I look out the window and sigh. The train shows no sign of slowing down. I never realized how far away the Capitol was from 12. Katniss said that it takes two days one way and that we should be arriving tomorrow afternoon. I think of what is to come in the next week. After we get there, the afternoon will be spent getting us ready for the opening ceremonies, then we have three days of training, a day before the interview, the interview, and then we are in the arena. I take a deep breath. I look at my dress, my mother's dress. I had folded it and placed it on my bed, wanting it to be sent back to Hima should I die. And right now, there is only one person I trust to do that. I sigh and stand. I am in tight pants and a loose top, similar to what I wear in the smithy. I grab the dress and go to Katniss's room and knock. She lets me in without a word and I know she has been waiting.

"I need you to do something for me."

"What?"

"Make sure that this gets back home, to Hima, when I die." I say.

"You are not going to die if I can help it."

"Did you say the same thing to Joel?" I sneer. I know I am going to die. The Capitol is going to make sure of it. "They are going to kill us because of you."

"I can't help you if you won't let me."

"Good, cause your help never helped the other tributes of 12. You are Capitol now, what do you care if your advice gets your tributes killed." Katniss grasps for words, I can see it in her eyes. I know she said the same thing to Joel, but he will accept her help. I won't. The only thing I will allow her to do for me is sign deals for sponsors.

"Don't show your talents, whatever they may be, during training."

"No shit." I say. "Anything I don't already know?"

"I am not the enemy."

"The hell you're not. Have you forgotten so soon that I blame you for the deaths of my family? Hello, you got Cinna killed and to punish you further and remind you that you got him killed, the Capitol targeted his family who had no idea he had even existed. You got them killed. You are not going to get me killed. I will win by my own power."

"You know the Capitol wants you dead, yet you still are going to try and survive."

"Have you ever known any of us to just quit?" I ask and then exit her room, dress in hand.

* * *

I sit in the main compartment where there is the most sun and work on my drawing. It's been a talent of mine since I was ten. I was glad when I found out from Lin that I could get a hold of drawing utensils for now. The pages next to me are full of pictures, designs of molds to make and cast. Back home, I never had the chance to make my own things, but if I win, I will be able to. I will have the money to buy the clay I need to make the molds. I can pay to have someone from District 12 carve them out of wood for me to press. No more making swords or plates. I can do what I want. I look at the drawing I have just finished, it's not filling the paper, but that is because it is four different views of one model. A carver needs that so they can make the right model the right size and proportion. I finish making the eye as the room goes dark and the train starts slowing down. Joel rushes in.

"We're here." He says excitedly. I jump up from the couch and look out the window. I am in awe as we exit the tunnel. The city is shinny and full of colors. We see the funny citizens of the Capitol point to our train with excitement. We are the last ones to arrive. Now the show really begins. Once we are hidden from view, I turn back to the couch and gather up my papers so I can have Lin hang onto them for me. He and Katniss walk in as soon as the train stops.

"Lin, hang onto these for me. Please, do not sell them unless I die."

"You have talent, Septa." I hear Katniss snort and ignore her.

"And one more thing, if I die, take this to Hima. Just ask around, the people will know her." I hand him the dress.

"I promise."

"Thank you." At least he doesn't try to sugar coat things. He knows there is no guarantee that I will survive. But, somehow, I know he is hoping that I do. The thought threatens tears and I suppress it.

"Ready?" Katniss asks.

"For what?" Joel responds ignorantly.

"To meet the Capitol."

* * *

**So, how did you like that little twist? I know most of you were wondering why her family was targeted and here is the reason. Please review and thanks for reading. :D**


	4. Opening Ceremonies

**Glad you all liked my little twist in the last chapter. Hope you enjoy this one as well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own THe Hunger Games.**

* * *

Joel and I are separated the moment we enter the remake center. I hear tutting behind me and turn my head. I look away quickly again. One of the people leading me away, who I am guessing are my prep team, is the most horrid color of orange I can imagine. Apparently he had tried to make himself the color of sunset and something had gone horribly wrong. I look at the other two members of my prep team. They are naturally colored and women. One has dark red hair, the color of blood and it scares me a little. I hope she is not to be my hair stylist. The other has golden and silver hair which I know is not natural. Gold does not shine as much as her hair does. Her eyes are a deep pool of sky blue and I can see my reflection in them.

"She said down to Base Zero." The man said.

"And then what?" The woman with the blood hair asks.

"We wait for her." The golden haired one said.

"And how do you know this, Trica?" The Blood One sneers.

"I heard her tell Fernic, Galla." Trica answered back. Apparently, my prep team is new to working together. This could bode ill for me.

"Galla, Trica, enough of this. You two are sisters. Can't you act like it?"

"How can I when she seems to think she's superior to me?" Galla said, feigning innocence. "I am the elder after all."

"I said enough!" Fernic's voice was not gentle. "Is the bath ready, Trica?"

"Should be by now."

"What bath?" I ask. I had showered on the train. They don't answer me. But it doesn't matter. I am soon naked and being pushed into a large tub full of suds. I make my way back up to the surface, not knowing where the ability to swim suddenly came from. I try to get out, but Trica pushes me back in.

"Not yet." She says. "This will make the process go easier for you." I keep trying to pull myself from the tub at different points. Each time, I am pushed back into the tub. This goes on for an hour before I am finally allowed to get out. The moment I am, they wrap me in a larger than me towel and hurry me into another room. I am dried off and set into a chair. I cry out in surprise and pain as Galla pulls the first bits of wax from my body.

"Works better than what they used all those years ago." Galla says before pulling another strip off. Trica and Fernic begin doing the same and I cannot get away. What the hell are they doing? Trying to peel my skin off? How is this supposed to make the process easier on me? I cry out again, more in surprise and some of the wax is taken from an area that I am not expecting. "Quit being such a baby." Galla says sternly. "Don't think about what we are doing and you won't feel anything."

"Easy for you to say." I retort. "You are not getting your hair yanked out."

"What does she want done with the hair?" I hear Trica say and am relieved that Galla isn't doing my hair.

"She mentioned something about leaving it down for now. She was supposed to meet you at the door after her bath. I suggest you go and wait." Fernic says kindly. He is the leader of the group. He is the one who maintains the two sisters. Fernic and Galla talk as if I am not there while they work on taking every undesirable thing away. Fernic is working on my nails, rounding them into fine tips. I had never cared for them much and kept them cut to a reasonable length. If they ever got too long, I would bite them, a habit Mom soon broke me off. I begin to wonder if I will start doing it again now that I am here. I don't have the smithy to keep my nerves calm. That is the reason I would bite them in the first place.

Trica comes back in sometime later, a small gold pendent in her hand. "She wants her hair down and loose and this pulling back her hair to the side. But only on one side."

"You sound confused." Galla said. "You've seen it done before."

"I know. But it has never been done with a tribute."

"Of course it has."

"That's not what I mean. It has never been done _before_ the Games start." The team falls silent.

* * *

_**Katniss's POV:**_

She looked at the sketchpad in her hand. She knew that it was hers from Cinna. It was the last outfit he had ever designed for her. It was her Mockingjay suit. She had been wearing it the day she had been captured, the day she had lost everything and everyone she knew. She turned to the final page and read Cinna's last message to her. "I'm still betting on you." She whispered. "Will you now bet on your niece, Cinna?" She looked at the drawing of her pin. It, along with her uniform had been preserved in a special museum dedicated to the rebellions so that the citizens of the Capitol could speculate way the Districts had risen against the Capitol. "Oh Cinna, I am so sorry. If I had known they were your family, I would have fought harder for them. Bet on her, Cinna. Bet on Septa now."

* * *

_**Lin's POV:**_

"What do you want, Katniss?" Lin grumbled as he heard her open his door. He quickly hid the pages beneath his blankets.

"Lin,"

"What you found out frightens you, doesn't it?" She nodded. He noticed the sketchpad in her hands. "Katniss, you have to be different this time. You cannot let them down in the middle of everything. That is how all the rest of them died."

"She doesn't want my help, Lin. How can I help her when she does not want it?"

"Look at it from her view, Katniss. You were the symbol of a rebellion. Yes, I know." He said at her surprised stare. "I was not raised in the Capitol. I moved here during the Relocations. But that is not the point. The point is she does not know that Cinna made you the Mockingjay through his work"

"I can't make her become,"

"I know. And I also know that she does not want to be what you were."

"What else do you know, all knowing one?" Katniss said sarcastically.

"She is an eagle on the hunt. She will not run away from where this path she's on takes her. She is willing to meet in head on."

"You know, I am beginning to think that I made a mistake talking to you on the train." She stormed out. Lin only sighed and looked at the drawings again before putting them in a book for safe keeping. He knew that Septa would win. She just needed to believe that.

* * *

_**Septa's POV:**_

I hold the thin robe close and look out the window. I had spent the last four hours being plucked like a chicken by my prep team. After Trica had pulled some of my hair to one side and put the gold eagle in it, I had been left alone. That was an hour ago now. I still have yet to see my stylist. I am getting worried. Katniss had said that the stylists are key to our having sponsors, or not having them. So where is mine. From the way my pre team acted, I know that she must be good. If that's the case, why does she have a district like 12. She should have one of the more favorable Districts that have had winners. I try not to think about her and think of home. That leads to thinking of my parents. The last time I saw them, we hardly spoke because we were so tired. Then we all went to work. My parents to the mines, me to the smithy. Miners usually get off before the smiths do. They don't have light to show them where to dig. We have the light of our fires. I wish I could give them one last hug and tell them that I love them. My hand goes to where my eagle pendant should be. The prep team took it from me the moment I was ready for my bath. I haven't seen it since. Is that why my stylist gave me the one I have in my hair. I reach up to touch it.

"Don't touch it!" I pull my hand down quickly and turn. My stylist is in the doorway, watching me. By the way she is looking at me, I know she has been there for some time. She walks over to me and looks me over. "Come away from the window and take off your robe." I obey and she circles me. "Yes, very nice." I hear her whisper. "Got some hidden muscle. That will make her look weak until she's not." She stops in front of me again. "Put it back on and come sit." I obey again and we sit on two couches with a table in between. She pushes a button on the table and a second table appears with some snacks. I take only a glass of water. She looks at me and then nods. "My name is Rynna. Septa, don't worry, I am going to take care of you. I am going to help Katniss get you sponsors." I take in her look. She is old, but not that old and she hasn't done much to herself except dye her graying hair back to black. Her skin is only slightly wrinkled and her blue eyes shine.

"How long have you been the stylist for Twelve?" I blurt out.

"This will be my sixth year. I was originally with Two."

"Why did you move?"

"I made a promise." I look at her, confusion plain on my face. "Your uncle was a very dear friend of mine. His mother told me that he had been taken from the Districts and raised in the Capitol. During the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games, while he worked, I took a hiatus and searched for his family. I found them in District Two, my District though I gave it up that year. When I told him, he became a different person in a way. He was still the Cinna I had been close friends with, but he also wanted to get back at the Capitol for depriving him of his real family. When he was captured, I pleaded with him to just tell them what they wanted to know. He wouldn't and I promised I would take care of his family should they be targeted. I have tried my best, but the Capitol always makes sure that they die. It was a poor lesson really. Katniss never knew what was going on until you showed up."

"How do I know you are not lying?"

"Here" She hands me a sketchbook. "Lin asked me to give it to you. It was Cinna's. Oddly enough, he had me give it to Plutarch to give to you. Go ahead, look through it." I open the sketchbook and see my own talent on the pages. But then I see the picture of Katniss and my blood begins to simmer. I choose not to focus on the model, but on the clothes themselves. Cinna had made a Mockingjay suit. Though his works as a stylist, he made Katniss into the Mockingjay for the rebellion.

"Who is he betting on now?" I ask when I see the last page. These pictures had obviously been meant for Katniss.

"My guess is you, Septa. Win or lose, you are the last of your family that they can use against Katniss. If your people's reactions were anything to go by, if you had children and they were targeted, they would have another uprising on their hands." She takes the book from my hands. "Now, you remember how I told you that I looked up your family." I nod though it wasn't a question. "I also found that there used to be fourteen districts. However, after the first Rebellion a hundred years ago, since your District had been left out of the original uprisings, you were left alone and so did not have to participate in the Games. Of course that changed twenty-five years ago and you were finally added to the Districts as District Twelve. However, that is not the point. The point is, it was _your_ family, Septa Águila, that discovered the gold and was allowed to mine it. Your ancestors gave it to the village by the mountain and moved to the Capitol. Now, what we, my partner and I, are going to do is represent that history."

My mind stops spinning, the whole time she had been talking, I had been telling myself that we were going to be painted in gold and decorated like the plates we make. History? How are they going to do that? She sees my look of utter confusion and smiles. My confusion turns to horror.

* * *

"Wow, Septa. You look amazing." I only nod, still trying to figure out how to breathe with all this gold glitter on my face. Rynna had been true to her word. Since it had been my family who had discovered the gold in the mountains, I was the one to wear the gold dress and be covered in gold with a chunk of gold in one hand. Joel is dressed like a miner. One of his hands will also be holding the gold. We are representing the Giving of the Gold, as Rynna calls it. I look at Joel and notice that his miner's outfit isn't the typical one that they wear at home. I realize it must be what the first miners wore when the world seemed fairer than it is now. I am turned around to face Rynna and she makes some adjustments to the dress. I sneeze.

"Did you have to put so much?" I say in place of an apology.

"I know it seems a bit overdone, but it was this or I draw designs in gold on you." I sneeze again and find I am finally able to breathe through my nose. "Better?" I nod and she helps me onto the chariot. Our horses are a beautiful tan color. Joel climbs up beside me and his stylist, Vian, hands us the gold. I gasp as I feel warmth coming from it. I suddenly realize, this gold is not real and look at him.

"A real piece is hard to get." He says and refuses to explain further. The music starts and the horses move forward. As we get closer to the door, I feel my dress billowing around me and am surprised by it. I have never had clothes that had done this before. Apparently, the Capitol has never seen it either. The crowd goes crazy as our chariot rolls into the streets. I wave politely and then I see a screen. My dress is breathtaking. The way it billows makes me look like an eagle. Rynna has made me a gold eagle in flight. I see Joel waving out of the corner of my eye. I suddenly have the idea to make the gold more visible. I lift it and Joel, sensing my plan, does the same. The gold glimmers in the city lights and the crowd cheers and I hear them shouting.

"District Twelve! Septa! Joel!" This repeats until all the chariots are in the City Circle. The music stops with a flourish and my dress settles against my body again, a landed eagle. We are welcomed by the president and then the anthem plays. My dress billows again as our chariot makes a final loop around the circle and then we disappear into the Training Center.

* * *

**I would like to give some credit to AlexLunaah. It was their comment that gave me the idea to show Septa the notebook. Hope you guys enjoyed it and please review. :D**


	5. Training

**Thanks to all for reading. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. Just Septa and her story**

* * *

I wake up slowly. It's before dawn and I want to take as much time as I can to rest. These next three days are our training. I go through what stations may be available to us. There for sure is going to be one on plants that I will go to. But what else. I know how to use a staff. A sword shouldn't be much different. Maybe I will try my hand at a bow. If I prove to have natural skill, I'll leave the station. The rest is hard to plan out since I do not know what is there. I sigh as the sun hits my face and get out of bed. I take a quick shower and dress in the clothes that have been left for me, again tight pants and a loose shirt tinted with gold. I tie my hair back in its usual pony tail and then go out to have breakfast. I am alone for about an hour when an Avox comes in. I don't look at her. I ask her for some paper and a pencil which is brought quickly and then sit in the silence, drawing more designs to be cast. I begin to wonder if I can have a smith furnace at my home in Victor's Village. If I win, I'll have to remember to ask Lin.

It's getting close to nine when Joel finally walks in and serves himself some breakfast. I ignore him and keep drawing. I ate when I first got in here about seven thirty. He stays silent and then, "Do you think we'll live?"

"One of us has to die." I say and continue drawing.

"You know what I meant."

I look at him. "I can't say for certain. All that I am certain about is that you need to make sure you get killed by someone else if you decide die. I don't want to have to be the one to kill you." Whatever he was about to say falls into silence. I know he had not expected me to say this, but I mean it. I don't want to have to kill him. In the short time that I have gotten to know him, he has become a friend.

"Why?" He finally whispers. "Why do you care?"

"Because it would be betrayal and cruel to kill my fellow tribute from my district." Katniss and Lin walk in at that moment and I return to my design. The adults don't say anything, but I know they feel the weight in the air from my words. Lin and Katniss silently get their food and then sit down. Lin sits next to me while Katniss sits at the head of the table, closer to Joel and Lin.

"I have advice for both of you." She says. "I know you wanted to be mentored separately and we will get to that, but I don't want to have to repeat myself. I want you both to avoid showing what skills you do have until the last day of training. Those are the private sessions with the Gamemakers and they will be after lunch which you will have off to the side of the gymnasium. Now, training starts at ten and I want a chance to talk with both of you separately before Lin takes you down to the gym." I stand up and leave the room, Lin right behind me. He gently takes the paper from my hand and I look at him. He smiles as he puts it in a book.

"So I don't lose them." He says. I smile and wait with him in the common area while Katniss and Joel talk. "She showed you." He said and I know he is talking about Cinna's sketchbook. I nod. "What do you think?"

"I don't know what to think." I say honestly. "He made her the girl on fire for her Games. And then her Mockingjay became a symbol of rebellion and he made her into a Mockingjay for her second time in the Games and then her rebellion. Why?"

"I didn't know." Lin says. "But I barely know the Capitol either. I moved here during the Relocations that returned your family to your district, 14 I do believe it was called until the two rebellions forced it into the number twelve position. President Snow left you alone. It was this president that brought your district into this because he wants to punish Katniss. But that was his mistake. She had no idea about Cinna's family until she saw you on the train. But now, I feel he will leave Katniss alone aside from trying to make she her tributes always die. I can't help but feel that he wanted to punish Cinna as well. But I have no idea why." He puts an arm on my shoulder. "Make your family proud, Septa Águila."

"Septa," we turn and see Joel in the doorway. I leave Lin on the couch and go back into the dining room. Katniss is still sitting at the head of the table. I sit in my original seat.

"So, what can you do?"

"You'll see when I get in the arena." I say. I am determined not to tell anyone about my skills as a smith. Most of our smiths are male. Hima and I are only two of a small number of female smiths deemed strong enough to do what needs to be done.

"What do you know of plants?"

"Next to nothing." I say.

"Weapons?"

"Some"

"Traps?"

"Nothing." I am getting irritated. "We are not like you Katniss. We are not brave enough to defy the Capitol and to go beyond the fence so we could feed our families. After you, they made sure the fences were always on and guarded."

"I am going to give you some advice about where to go. Take it if you want. Go to the plants station. There is always something to be learned there. Also, go to the knot tying station. Traps may be of some use in the arena."

"And the weapons?"

"You said you knew some. What do you know?"

"A staff."

"That all?" I nod. "Try your hand at some other weapons. Maybe even a bow." Is she going to tell me what I already know? She looks at me and sighs. "You already know all this, don't you?" I don't answer. "All I can tell you then, don't be caught on the ground."

* * *

I listen as Atala explains the training schedule. We are not allowed to spar with another tribute. There are assistants for that. I take in my competition as she reads the list of stations. I can tell some of them have been readying themselves for this, but not many. Then again, looks are deceiving. Atala releases us and I look around, trying to decide where to go first. I decide to go to the plants station and begin studying the images that they have. I realize that I am lucky to have a photographic memory. Images have always been easier for me to memorize and then the names. I stay at the plants station for about an hour and then move onto the knots and learn some basic traps. Then it is time for lunch. We are herded into a room just off the gym and are left alone. I grab a plate and some food and go sit by myself, taking in my competition. As I expected, the tributes from the once Career Districts act like Careers and gather together. I know they are going to be a pack. I chew thoughtfully on my bread. Do I want an ally? We will have to break eventually and then what? What if we are the last two and I have to kill them? I think of my words to Joel and decide. I will win on my own.

I see Joel sitting with the two tributes from District 8 and I know what he is doing. It's a good thing he doesn't know my skills. Too bad for him that I know his just by looking at him. The tributes from 8 look well fed. They must be merchant children. They may get far. I look at the other tributes as well, especially the thinner ones, trying to figure out what skills they may have. Soon, we are called back into the gym and allowed to train some more. I decide to try hand-to-hand combat and find I can hold my own reasonably well. I stay at this station for a couple of hours, fighting against different weights until I am sure I can hold my own against any of the tributes, including the strongest.

* * *

_**Lin's POV"**_

"What is your plan for tomorrow?" He asked her while she lay on her bed, holding ice packs to her muscles.

"Not sure yet. Maybe camouflage in the morning. But I am not sure about what else to do."

"Test your skill with other weapons. I haven't told Katniss, but I know that you are a smith. I can tell by the way you hold yourself. Plus, I noticed the sadness in the eyes of all the smiths at the Reaping." She doesn't look at him. "I hate to ask, but what did you do after lunch?"

She looked at him, a puzzled look in her eyes. "Hand-to-hand combat and I lifted some weights." He held in a chuckle, knowing her pain. She took off the ice packs and sat up.

"What are you going to do for them?" He asked, knowing she knew who he was talking about.

"What I do best." She answered and turned over on her side. Lin stood and left, turning off the light on his way out. He walked to the common area to find Katniss sitting alone in the dark, watching old tapes.

"How did I miss it?" She asked him. He looked at the stack of tapes and noticed they were the ones from Septa's siblings' Games. "They never hinted at it. They don't even look at him."

"Do you think they knew?"

"No. I don't think that even Septa knew until I told her. The way she blew up afterwards, I think that she was told but she didn't remember until that moment."

"Why are you dwelling on the past?"

"I am trying to figure out how to save her."

"She doesn't want help from the past." She turned and looked at him. "She is fighting for herself. She knows not to dwell on the past. She knows that is the only way she is going to win. She is looking ahead. You should to." He left her in the dark with her thoughts.

* * *

_**Septa's POV:**_

I lift up the spear and test its weight in my hand. It's not gold like the swords and bows. The arrows aren't gold either. Gold doesn't fly as well as silver. I walk to a target and take aim. I throw. The spear goes halfway through the dummy. I walk away from that station and go to the swords. These I made, but I test the weight anyway. It's the same as I had made it. I swing it around a bit, but decline to train with it. Next, I go to the bows. I take a gold one, the familiar weight in my hand and take an arrow. I do the same thing with it as I did with the spear and the arrow goes halfway through the dummy. The same happens with the knife I try. It's no use. I will be able to handle any weapon they put out there. Then I catch something out of the corner of my eye that I had not noticed before. Hammers are lined up at a station. No other tribute has gone to them and neither do I. But I know what to do for the Gamemakers tomorrow afternoon. We are dismissed to lunch and I go back to studying my competition. I know more about them than they know about each other. I find one of the tributes from 4 looking at me. He has been watching me all day and especially when I was taking a try at the weapons. I decide to keep an eye on him in the arena. He could prove deadly.

After lunch, I go back to the weights and hand-to-hand combat. Might as well since there is not much else for me to learn. But I change my mind and go to the fire making station. It may be a stupid move, but, if I learned anything from my dad's lessons on Katniss's Games, fire can be used for many things.

* * *

I walk back into the gymnasium and look at the Gamemakers in their purple robes. I am second to last being from District 12. Joel is waiting in the lunch room. I spent all this morning with the weights and hand-to-hand. But I do neither of these. Instead, I find a sturdy enough weight and move it to the center of the room. I choose a hammer, similar to the one I use in the forge and then a sword. They are watching me intently. I test the blade on my finger and find the weakest point near the hilt. I hold the hilt and raise the hammer and bring it down. The blade falls from the weight with a clatter, the hilt is still in my hand. I look at them. They dismiss me, but not before I throw a knife into a dummy on my way out. I know I have made an impression.

* * *

**So what did you guys think her skills. Before you flame me, it is not inherent skill. It's because she is able to tell the weight of something just by holding it. Thanks for reading and please review. I am open to all suggestions for future chapters.**


	6. Two Days

**Sorry that it's late. Hope you enjojy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own THe Huner Games.**

* * *

_**Lin's POV:**_

Dinner was quiet. No one was willing to talk about what happened in the private sessions. Everyone knows that the two sixteen year olds asked to be trained separately. Then:

"So, what did you show them? What did you use?" Katniss asks. Septa stood suddenly and stalked out of the room. Lin shook his head.

_"Typical of her."_ He thought, thinking of Katniss. _"Is she playing favorites this year or is she just stupid at the moment."_

"I showed off my new sword skills. They seemed impressed. I wonder what Septa did. I heard something clatter to the floor." Lin had to bite his tongue. He knew what she had done.

"Where did she spend most of her time?"

"Katniss" Lin said warningly. It was against the rules to get information on tributes from other tributes.

"What? No one is going to know. Besides, she won't tell me anything."

"Joel, go to your room. Someone will come for you when we get ready to watch the scores." Joel hurried out of the room followed by the two stylists. Lin turned to Katniss. Her eyes were narrowed and she was shooting daggers at him.

"What?"

"The reason she won't tell you anything is because she does not trust you. I have seen you trying to earn her trust."

"I am trying to keep her alive."

"She asked to be trained separately. Yet, you ask, when both of them are sitting in the same room, what they did today in the private sessions. That does not keep her alive? What she did, what she can do, she wants to keep secret from Joel. Or did you not notice the heaviness in the air the other day? If you want to keep her alive, stop it."

"Who are you to tell me how to mentor my own tributes?" Katniss finally yelled. "You have not had to watch them die year after year!"

"Yes I have!" Lin roared. "You did not see me, but I was watching! I watched them all! For the past twenty five years! I have watched every single one die! Like giving a lion a lamb!"

"How much did you mentor them? Answer me that!"

"As much as you! Where do you think all the sponsors came from?" Lin responded harshly. Katniss didn't respond. He stood up and followed the others out of the room, leaving Katniss alone.

* * *

_**Septa's POV:**_

I stare out my window, angry at Katniss. Why did she do that? She knows that Joel and I want to be trained separately. She knows that. I don't want to watch the scores tonight, but I know I have to. I hear my door open and am about to yell when I notice that it's Lin. I look back out the window.

"I never knew she was like this." He explains. "This is the first time I have actually worked with her." I don't answer and I know he doesn't expect me to. "I'll get you what sponsors I can. But they have to sign the deals with her. I did the same thing for your brothers and all the tributes from Twelve."

"Thank you." I whisper.

"So, what _did_ you do? Joel mentioned he heard some sort of clatter." I smirk.

"I did what I do best. I was a smith. The clatter was the blade falling from the top of the weight."

"They had hammers?" I nod.

"I don't know who else saw them or used them, but they were there. No one used them during training. And I threw a knife into a dummy on my way out."

"Feisty one, aren't you." I shrug and grin.

"I had their attention, that's for sure."

"I know you did. Now come on. They will be showing the scores in a few minutes."

I get off my bed and follow him into the sitting room. The others are already there. I sit on the loveseat next to Lin. Katniss sits in a chair by herself while Joel, Rynna, and Vian sit together on the couch. Katniss turns on the TV and we all watch in silence. The tributes from One, Two, and Four all receive scores in the eight to ten range like I expected. The others get scores ranging from five to seven. One girl gets a three. But this could just be a trick so the rest of us forget her. Joel receives an eight. I hold my breath. It's my turn. My picture appears on the screen. I don't blink. Then, in glowing gold numbers, the number twelve appears on the screen. We sit in silence. Not only do I have the highest score of this pool of tributes, I also have one of the highest in history. Only two others have scored a twelve before. It was twenty-five years ago to the second, at the third Quarter Quell. Lin gives my shoulder a squeeze. Katniss looks at me, a strange light in her eyes. She stands so swiftly I actually question if she was even sitting down and grabs my arm and drags me out of the room. She doesn't let go until we have gone through another door and are standing outside.

"What did you do?"

"None of your business." I retort.

"Why don't you trust me with your secrets?"

"Because they are my own! Just like my heartache is my own!"

"What did you do?"

"What I do best." I say. "If you haven't figured it out yet, then you are more Capitol than I thought." I storm back through the door and to my room. The nerve of her. After everything, just because I met her score, she thinks I am going tell her my strength. I am never going to do that. No one will ever know. Who knows, I might end up back in the arena one of these years.

* * *

_**Joel's POV:**_

He lay in the dark and thought about his fellow tribute. _"Why is she being so secretive? Doesn't she trust us?"_ He knew the answer to that. She trusted everyone except for their mentor. _"But then why doesn't she trust me? What could be her talent? She didn't spend much time with the weapons. And she rose through the hand-to-hand combat weights quickly. Where does her strength come from?"_ The images of her drawing that he had seen the other day. He dismissed it. Drawing wouldn't get her a training score of twelve. "So what did she do?" He whispered. He lay there some more before finally deciding he wouldn't be able to sleep. He got up and went into the hallway. He was going to talk to Septa. He was about to knock when he felt someone behind him.

"What are you doing?" He turned. It was her.

"I wanted to talk to you." She shook her head and walked past him. Her brown hair floated as she did and then she was gone. He frowned and was about to knock when he thought better of it. He walked back to his room and sat by the window. He couldn't get past the way she looked at him. Under the fire, he could see her fear and her sorrow. "Is she sad that I may die? Or is she truly hoping she is not the one to have to kill me?"

* * *

_**Septa's POV:**_

I wait at the table for the others to get in. I wasn't able to sleep much last night and had been awake when the sun rose. We get one day to practice for the interviews. I am not looking forward to spending half a day with Katniss. Though, what she has to teach me, I have no idea. They come in about seven-thirty and I refuse to look at Katniss. Joel sits next to me and Lin and Katniss sit across from us. "What's the plan?" I ask, skipping the pleasantries.

"We practice for the interviews." Katniss answers. "You will each spend half a day with both of us."

"Joel," Lin says, "you'll be with me first." I hide a smirk. Lin knows how to keep me calm and can get me into a better mood if Katniss ends up making me angry with her constant prying into my talents. Lin looks at me with knowing eyes. I don't say it, but he knows I am thankful.

As soon as we are done, Katniss leads me to her room and hands me a long dress, similar to what I wore for the Opening Ceremonies. I change and then she hands me a pair of heels. I sigh and put them on without complaint. When I look up, I see she is in a similar dress and heels, though, she doesn't look happy to be in them. She takes me through how to walk in the heels, making sure I don't pull my dress up above the ankle. She's not harsh when I do, but she does make a cutting remark about it and my mood darkens a little. Once I have mastered the walking, she instructs me on the proper way of sitting in the Capitol. My comments I made on the train come back. She is Capitol, not District. Finally, it is noon and I am able to change back into my pants and shirt.

"Septa," she says as I am about to walk out. I stop.

"What?"

"Never mind." I walk out, not caring about what she has to say. I eat a quick lunch and then meet up with Lin in the sitting room. I sigh, relieved not to have to worry about Katniss for the time being. I notice Lin looking at me.

"What?" I ask, though not as harshly as I did with Katniss.

"I'm trying to figure out your angle. You are regal, yet also mysterious. You are not shy and you took your place on stage without the threat of tears. How do we present you? Tell me how you got that wonderful score?" He asks suddenly and I know what he is doing.

"That is my secret." I say slyly. He smirks.

"What is your occupation in District Twelve, Miss Águila?"

"Sorry, I cannot say that either." I earn another smirk.

"Well, well, well, that's a good start, Septa. Though, what are you going to do if Caesar asks about your family? Your name is being whispered as being recognized. There are suggestions that you are the last of a family to have come to the Games."

"I will tell the truth. I will tell them that I am the last of my family to come here. That the rest of my family is dead. And when it comes to my parents, when they ask, I am going to tell them that they died two weeks before the Reaping."

* * *

I adjust the skin tight dress as I step out of the elevator. It shows off too much of me, I think. It shows too much curves that I had not been aware of before. Not to mention that the neckline is far lower than I am comfortable with. I get the feeling that the dress was Lin's idea, trying to get me more sponsors. I get into line and make sure my hair is coming forward over my right shoulder. Rynna had that idea since she saw how uncomfortable I was with only having one strap to hold the dress on me. I try not to dwell on what is pinned to the strap. It is the Capitol Seal. I try to think of it as another part of my family history, the coming to the Capitol. I have gold designs stenciled all over me with a little bit of gold glitter on my face. I keep myself from touching my back. The only piece of material there is the strap going from my right up to my left shoulder. With my hair over my shoulder, my back is exposed and a gold eagle has been drawn there for the crowd when I return to my seat.

I take a deep breath as we walk single file onto the stage and to our seats. I watch as Caesar Flickerman walks onto the stage. He has dyed his hair gold for these Hunger Games. I think back to the weapons I had to make and will have to use. So, there is a theme this year, and I end up being part of it in my golden dress and designs and glitter. I watch as each tribute goes up, playing some sort of angle. None of them have my angle, I know. I may have a very slimming dress, but none of them are mysterious the way I am. Then I am being called up. A hush settles over the crowd as I walk to the center stage. I know they are admiring my dress. Caesar shakes my hand and we both sit, me sitting like I have been taught by my mother, which is much preferable than Katniss's method.

"So Septa, that is an astounding dress."

"Yes, Rynna has done a wonderful job, don't you all agree." The crowd cheers in approval.

"Tell us about this." He says, pointing at my pin.

"It is actually connected to what I wore in the Opening Ceremonies. It was my family who gave the gold to the miners. Now I am representing when my family came to live in the Capitol for a time." This stuns the crowd and they are speechless. I hide a smirk. No one knew this.

"It is interesting that you bring up your family. Your name, particularly your last name, has been buzzing around the city since you got here."

"Really? Well, I don't think it should be surprising." I say, playing up the mysterious angle now.

"Yes, why don't you tell us?"

"I suppose I could. The whole story would be too long, but I am the last in my family to return to the Capitol. My three brothers and my little sister all came here before me." The City Circle is silent. Caesar cannot think of anything else to say. No one expected me to say this. Caesar glances to his left and then looks at me.

"Have any of your family gotten a score such as yours?"

"No." I say and it's the truth. None of them have gotten higher than a ten or eleven.

"So how did you get yours?"

"Caesar!" I admonish almost flirtingly. "You should know better than that." The crowd starts laughing at his expense. "Just know that it is what I do best." I say right before the buzzer goes off.

"We are out of time. Best of luck, Septa Águila, tribute from District Twelve." He helps me off my seat and I walk back to my chair. Immediately, I hear a collective gasp as the eagle on my back is exposed and then the clapping. I look at Lin and Rynna once I have sat down. They both nod approvingly. I know I have a chance. I am barely paying attention all through Joel's interview and dinner. It's not until I am watching my own interview that I am paying any attention. I have the audience hooked since I stand and walk to Caesar. Then I see the eagle on my back. It's not painted on or even stenciled. Why didn't I feel it? I know that it will never come off. And I don't want it to. It is me. I have a chance. I have made myself unforgettable. Rynna accompanies me to my room and helps me out of the dress and then takes it with her. I fall asleep quickly, eagles, large and small, flying in and out of my dreams.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed that. THanks for reading and please review**


	7. The Games Begin

**Let the Games begin.**

**Disclaimer: i only own Septa**

* * *

_I am soaring through the sky, a golden predator looking for my prey. I see it. It is a Jabberjay. I change my mind. I do not want the Jabberjay. What is the point? The Capitol will just make more if they want to, though it was them who tried to get rid of them. I catch a mouse and eat it quickly in a tree. Then I am taking off and soaring through the sky again. I am free. I look down and see a Mockingjay below me. I ignore it. I am not going to worry about it. There is nothing about it that I can worry about. It is not a threat to me. But why is it beneath me? Since I took off, it has been with me. What does it mean? Is Katniss trying to tell me something? I do not want her help! The thought to kill the Mockingjay crosses my mind. I dismiss it. The Mockingjay is beneath me. I continue flying._

* * *

"Septa, wake up." I slowly wake from my dream. It had been so good. I had been an eagle, flying through the skies, free. I open to see Rynna standing over me. She is holding a simple shift in her hand. "You will dress in the catacombs." She tells me. I only nod and get out of bed. My back itches. I look at her. "It's called a tattoo. It's done some here in the Capitol. Usually, the person getting the tattoo is put into a coma until the skin has healed." She smiled slightly, knowing I knew what she meant. They didn't have time to for the skin to heal. "Whatever you do, don't scratch it." I nod and follow her out to the roof. A hovercraft is waiting for us outside. I grab the ladder and am frozen in place. I am lifted inside. A woman in a white coat walks up to me.

"This is a tracker. Stay still so I can place it." Ha! I am glued to this damn ladder. I am released and Rynna is allowed onto the ladder. Once she is inside the hovercraft, we are directed to a room where breakfast has been laid out for us. I can only eat a bit of toast and drink some juice. I am nervous and have no idea how I was able to sleep last night. I look out the window and remember my dream. An eagle, soaring through the sky, safe and sound. I look at Rynna when the windows black out. She stands and I follow suit. She lets me go down the ladder first. She follows. We follow directions to the launch room and I immediately shower. The water soothes the itching in my back. When I see Rynna again, she has the clothes for me. All the tributes wear the same thing. The stylists have no say. She helps me dress in the undergarments and then hands me a pair of thick black pants. The shirt is of lighter material, but also black.

"Cotton." She says. "It helps keep cool or warm. Expect some weather changes." She hands me a black jacket with a hood and nods. "And rain to." She hands me the belt and I buckle it on. I turn to face her as she slips something over my head. I look at it. It's my pendent. The silver eagle. "They let it pass pretty easily. The only danger is to yourself." She hands me a pair of boots and I put them on. The soft leather reminds me of the ones I wear at home in the smithy. I hope I get back to it. I drink some water, but don't eat anything. We sit in silence until a female voice tells us that it is time to prepare for launch. Rynna gently guides me to the metal plate. She gives me a quick kiss on the cheek and then a glass cylinder separates us. She stands tall and looks at me, steel in her eyes. I look at her the same way. I know what she is telling me. _You are an eagle. Do not let yourself be brought to the ground._

I look around as I am raised into the open air. We are in a large meadow next to a lake. Behind me is a forest. I make that my hiding place. I look at the Cornucopia. I look around for weapons within easy reach, ignoring Claudius Templesmith introduce the One Hundredth Hunger Games. Ten steps in is a knife. I decide not to risk it. I see a small loaf of bread next to my feet. I decide to grab it and run when the gong rings.

* * *

_**Lin's POV:**_

He gazed at the screen, keeping his eyes on one figure alone. Septa. He watched as she took in her surroundings and then looked at the Cornucopia.

"She's going to go in for it." Katniss said. He didn't reply and watched. A clock began to count down the final ten seconds. Eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one. The gong rang and all hell breaks loose. He smiled as Septa grabbed the bread and ran for the trees. "She didn't,"

"She's not you." He said sarcastically. "Don't you have somewhere to be?" Katniss stormed away. He decided to do something for her uncle. _"Stylists may not be able to bet on the Games, but we can. This is for you, Cinna. Watch over her."_ He walked up to the gambler.

"Who you gonna bet on?" He asked. Lin looked at the board.

"Septa Águila, District Twelve." He answered and placed the money down.

"You sure you want to make that bet? Everyone's betting against her, her being an Águila and all."

"I am sure."

"Alright. Here's your ticket and may the odds be ever in your favor. Though, I doubt they will be in this case."

"I am confident."

* * *

_**Septa's POV:**_

I clutch the bread to my chest as I run. I knew I should have gone for the knife, but it was not worth getting killed over. Christa had tried to get away with a large pack. That was how she got the arrow to the back. She went too far in. I did not want to make the same mistake. I trip as something whizzes over my head. I look up. It's a knife and it was aimed for my back. I look behind me and see the Careers killing off stragglers. I count myself lucky. This must have been a random shot into the forest. I pull my hood over my head and grab the knife. Now I have a weapon. As I walk, I take stock of my surroundings. I know I won't last long without some sort of water source and I won't be able to live on bread alone.

I look at the loaf in my hands and feel something hard on the bottom. I turn it over and see a sling shot and a sling. I have never used one before, but Dad told us about them, in the dead of night, when no Peacekeepers roamed the streets. I see birds flitting from tree to tree and smile slightly. I have a means of hunting until I can obtain a spear. My mood doesn't dampen when the rain starts to fall. I need to find a hiding place for now and take a better look at my surroundings. Once I have done that, then I can worry about the pack I know will be coming after me. As I walk, I look for a low tree branch and curse when I can't. Damn the Game-makers. They have tethered me to the ground for now. I find a thicket and crawl into it. It's dry and well hidden and my black clothes hide me well. I look at the sky for the dead tributes. Joel is not among them and neither are any of the careers. District 8 still has both tributes and the girl with the three is still alive as well. District Three lost one tribute as did Five, Six, and Seven. District Nine lost both tributes. They must have gone too far in. Six dead, eighteen left. Not bad for the first day of the Games if you think about it from a Capitol point of view. I turn over and go to sleep.

* * *

I look around at the land around me. This is the Quell so nothing is as it seems. This forest can be dangerous as well. The arena is split into two areas this year. There is the forest where I have hidden for now and then the meadow. The meadow is full of little bowls surrounding the Cornucopia. It glints gold in the sunrise. I know I have to find water, but I do not trust this forest. I know that I have to hunt down the rest of the tributes, except for Joel. I do not want to have to be the one to kill him. No matter what people say, he is from District Twelve. If I kill him, I have killed my home. I sigh and climb down into the thicket. I need to find a water source. I stream or river would be nice. Those have nice stones, perfect for a slingshot until I can get a better weapon to go with my knife. I also need food. The bread will only last so long.

I crawl out of the thicket, keeping my hood up, and begin walking. If I learned anything from training, it was to follow the animals. They need water as well. I see a long stick and pick it up and draw my knife. It'll be crude, but at least it will be a weapon. As I walk and form my spear, I think. I didn't stay to see the blood bath at the Cornucopia. The Capitol is probably thinking of ways to kill me off now. They know that I will not die easily, just like my brothers. I am so deep in thought that I do not see the river until I nearly fall into it. I smile weakly. I do not have any iodine to purify it and I will not risk a fire. I bite my lip as I look at the water, still carving my spear. The river is full of fish which I know I can eat raw. But there is still the problem of the water. I know that the Careers are going to have most of the supplies guarded and I am not going to destroy those just yet. I need to find a safer place to stay. Mountain water is usually the safest to drink as it comes from the snow. "_Wait, there _are_ mountains here!"_ I turn back towards the meadow. I didn't have to climb up the tree far before I could see the meadow. I am in the mountains. They are forested, but I am in the mountains, which means that this water is safe enough to drink without purifying it.

I go to drink and then stop. What am I thinking? These are the Games and the Quarter Quell. This water will not be safe for me to drink, let alone any of the animals. And I am right. There are no animals in sight. Trust them, that is what Dad always told us. _"The Capitol may be able to engineer mutts, but they cannot deny the laws of nature._" I back away from the water and toss a stick in it. Immediately, the stick is destroyed. By what, I have no idea. I am just glad that it wasn't me. I turn on my heel and make my way back down the mountain. The only safe water is going to be the rain. I need some way to catch it. I check my jacket, maybe there is something there I can use. There is nothing hidden in it. It starts to rain again and I notice that the rain drops are pooling on the surface. _"Water resistance?" _I wonder and smile. Perfect. I strip out of my jacket and cut a square off the bottom. I am soaked by the time I put it back on. I cut holes along the edge of the square and then take the drawstring from my hood and thread it in and out. I hold open the bag and it fills up without soaking the square. I smile and drink some. This is a lot safer than the river. I tie it and then tie it to my belt. Now, to hunt.

* * *

**what did you think of her dream? please review. they are so very helpful.**


	8. A Kill or Two

**Disclaimer: I only own Septa**

**Enjoy**

* * *

I take a deep breath and choose my target. The idiots are arguing again. They are looking for me again, I know they are. They've killed whoever else they found on the way, but they are hunting me. I beat them all by earning a twelve in training and now I have eluded them for almost two weeks. They've been so focused on me, that there are still twelve of us left. I laugh silently and let the stone fly. I hit the male tribute from District Four in the temple, not who I was intending. But it doesn't kill him anyway. It just makes him stumble. I run. I need a new weapon. Whenever I use the slingshot, they know that it is me and they come running after me. I always barely manage to get away and then I have to go looking for them again. I did manage to trick one tribute by pretending to get water from the stream and they burned from the inside out.

I pull myself into a tree and climb out of sight before they can see me. They pass under the tree. I know that they have the Cornucopia guarded by some trap. I had been spying on them and trying to kill them from a distance. It hasn't worked so far. I haven't seen Joel or his allies from District Eight and neither have I seen them in the sky. Wherever they are, they have hidden themselves well. As I sit and wait for the Careers to pass back underneath me, I count who else is left. Neither have I seen the girl that got the three in training. Districts Five and Six are out. The last tributes from those Districts died last week. All six Careers, Joel, Me, and the tributes from District Eight, one from Seven, and one from Three. Yup, that makes twelve. I look up as a plastic pot comes down. What could this be? I know that I have not received any serious wounds. I snatch the parachute and container from the air just as I hear the Careers coming back for me, seeing if I had hidden along the path.

"She is so infuriating." I hear one of the girls say.

"I want to know how she got that twelve in training. It was not with her hand-to-hand. What can she possibly do that would astound the Gamemakers like that."

"And then claiming that her family discovered the gold that is used. That has got to be a lie."

"She needs to die." A second girl says. "Once we have gotten rid of her, killing the others will be easy."

"We are focusing too much on her." The male tribute from District Four says. "There are twelve of us left. Let's kill the other five and then hunt her down."

Ha! That is hilarious. I know how to kill them now. It'll be easy. I smirk as they walk off and then open the package I received. It's jerky. Never thought I would see that again. I must have a gracious sponsor. I tuck it away and hide the parachute before jumping out of the tree. I walk back to the stream. There were some poisonous plants along it. After they have been dried, I can slingshot packets into them.

* * *

I watch the girl from District Two as she patrols the supplies. I quietly take a packet of poison from my sack on my belt. I tore off another piece of my rain jacket to make it. It has proven helpful. I load the slingshot and aim for their food. The packet opens just before hitting the pile. Most of the food is coated with it, but the girl doesn't see it. I take another packet and move to another angle and fire again with the same results. This should kill at least one of them. For good measure, I aim into the air above the food and fire. More poison lands on it, coating the rest. I smile and disappear over the ledge before she comes back. When she is out of sight again, I run back into the forest. I make it as soon as the canon rings out. Is it my kill? I don't know, and I will have to wait until tonight to find out if it was that girl from Two. If it is any of the Careers, I am most likely the cause. I am going to kill them slowly if I can. I'll give them a Game. That's what they want.

I am just getting back into my thicket when two cannons go off in quick succession. Two more deaths. I wonder who they are. It doesn't matter. All I can do is wait for nightfall when they will show them in the sky. Now, there are nine left. Three dead in one day, nine players left and we have been in the arena three weeks.

* * *

_**Joel's POV:**_

He and his allies ran toward they're hiding place, the Careers right behind them. Only two of them have come hunting them. They hear a single cannon in the distance. Joel stumbled and was caught by the male tribute of District Eight. "We have to stand and fight." He whispered in Joel's ear. Joel nodded as they reach the top of the cliff.

"What do you suggest we do?"

"There is only one thing to do. We have spears."

"True. But I am not a good shot." Joel admitted.

"Lucky for us, I am."

"We only have one."

"That is all we need." The boy took aim and threw the spear with such force that it impaled the male tribute from District One and pinned him to the tree. The male tribute from District Eight fell down before Joel could see what was happening. Two cannons fire in the distance. Joel runs on. The alliance is over. The girl from Eight is on her own having ran off in a different direction once they got onto the cliff. Joel knew that it was no longer safe to go back to their refuge. He would have to find a new one.

* * *

_**Katniss's POV:**_

She watched as her male tribute ran away from the cliff edge. She wondered how long he would be able to survive without allies. He only had one sponsor and that sponsor had refused to give him anything until he showed he could survive in the arena. On the other hand, Septa had a large pool of sponsors. One had even sent her jerky just the week before. _"Don't they know that the Capitol wants her dead?"_ Katniss wondered as she watched the screen as Septa finally made a second kill. _"Of course they don't. If they did, they wouldn't be sponsoring her and would be sponsoring one of the old Careers. What I do want to know is who bet on her to win?"_

The television switched to Septa as she gathered more of the poisonous plants. She had done well, surviving on just the bread and her slingshot. It did nothing to kill the others, but it had kept her alive. She wondered if it had been placed at her feet to begin with. He eyes flicked toward the door as one of the other mentors walked back into the control room, a note in her hand. It's the mentor from Eight. They talk in hushed tones and then press a button on the control board. Everyone watched as a small package floated down to the girl from Eight. She smiled slightly and then put it away and kept running. Katniss looked at her own control board and watched her two tributes. She was amazed that they were both still alive. She entertained the thought that maybe the Capitol was going to give her a chance this time. _"Maybe they have shown that they will not die easily."_

She had been surprised when Joel had told her that he had formed a pack with Eight and that they had considered asking Septa to join them, especially after the Games began and they saw her training score. Katniss had told him it would be better if he didn't. It would add too much pressure to not kill one another if it came to that. She looked up quickly as the sound of gold clashing together disturbed her thoughts. She had been watching it on her personal screen, but she had been too deep in thought. The forty-two year old watched in wonder as Septa held her own against the male tribute from District Four.

"About time." He said.

"Ha! Why have you been watching me?" She countered.

"So you noticed."

"In my position, you do."

* * *

_**Septa's POV:**_

I defend myself with the gold sword again as the tribute from Four tries to slice me in half. "Why?" I say, meaning why he even gave me the chance to fight.

"I want to know how you got a twelve in training."

"Oh that. I did that by doing what I do best." I say and attempt to hit his sword near the hilt where I know it is weakest. He avoids the attack and I hit his sword at one of the thicker points. I made these two swords the same somehow. I know it. The tip is thin, but the middle is thicker and I cannot understand what I did to make it that way. All the rest have the weight evenly distributed except for at the hilt where I had to make it pliable enough to fit the hilt on and then stamp it. I put the thought out of my mind and attack again. If I try to hit the weakest point again, he'll know what I am trying to do. I need to trick him into making me hit it.

"And what do you do best?" He asks and I hear the flirty tone in his voice. Oh great. That's just great. Best not let him get the chance to say it. I swing again, remembering what Dad taught me. I am not going to let him win. I am not even sure how he found me. "So, how did you kill Violet?"

"The same way I am going to kill the rest of you." I say and attack again, aiming at his midsection. He places his sword so the thickest part is guarding is side where my sword is pointed. I shift slightly and I pierce the weakest point and drive my sword into his abdomen. The blade of his sword falls to the ground, the hilt still in his hand. I pull my sword out and he falls to the ground, spasms wracking his body. "That is what I do best." I say and walk away, sword in hand. Now I have a better weapon courtesy District Four. Two kills for me today, eight tributes left in the Quell. My mind goes back to how he found me. I had been gathering more of the poisonous plants when he showed up. He must have seen that the girl from Two didn't have any weapon marks. But why did he give me a chance to fight. It doesn't make sense. But then again, not much does in the Hunger Games. I find my thicket and get in, but I don't sleep. There are eight of us left and this is the Quarter Quell. There is going to be something to drive us together or the arena us going to change. I know it.

I watch the sky. Joel is still alive, but one of his allies is dead as well as the boy from One. So that leaves the girl from One, the boy from Two, the boy from Three, the girl from Four, the girl from seven, the girl from Eight, me, and Joel. I count them off on my fingers. Eight of us for sure are left. If the other Careers are as stupid as the girl from Two, they should all be dying soon themselves. But, knowing my luck, they won't be as stupid as her. Obviously, they saw the body before it got taken by the hovercraft, or did they? Is it possible that they do not know how Violet died?

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. PLease review.**


	9. Six To Go

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games**

**enjoy :D**

* * *

Damn Joel, why can't he just get himself killed? With each passing day, it becomes more likely I will have to kill him myself. I sigh. That is not what I want to do. But I do not want to die here, in the arena. I have Hima and her family to think about. How many have I killed? I count on my fingers. The tribute with the water, the girl from District Two, and the boy from District Four, that makes three I have killed myself. It has been a week since my last two kills and there are still only eight of us left. I've watched their food supply, they haven't touched it. Of course, they were not as stupid as she was. They would have noticed the green flecks I could not crush into oblivion. But now I have a sword which I can coat with poison if I want.

My thoughts return to Joel. Where has he hidden himself? Should I try to find him and kill him? I push the thought out of my mind. I am not going to kill him unless I absolutely have to. Even then, I am not going to be underhanded about it. In District Twelve, we have a code that we adhere to, an unspoken code that everyone down to the youngest child follows, even in the arena. If I do have to kill Joel, we will fight in open combat, miner against smith. That is what the people of our district would expect of us. But I know that it would haunt me for the rest of my life, if I had to be the one to kill him. I think back to that first day of training. It seems so long ago now. But there had been an unspoken sentence between me and Joel that Katniss and Lin did not see. I may not like it, but I know he would rather me be the one to kill him rather than anyone else, the same way I feel.

I sigh and crawl out of my thicket that has become my home. The Game-makers have yet to force us together, but they have to soon. With the final Eight, a week is too long with nothing happening. Not to mention that this is the Quarter Quell so I need to keep moving. I think about the weapons the Careers have as I walk down the mountain. They have refused to touch the two bows and the two sets of arrows, which is good for me. If they had wanted to use them, I would probably be dead now. So what do I do about those weapons that I made? I have one of the five swords that made it into the arena. The Careers have three others which means that one of the other girls or Joel has the fifth. I bite the inside of my cheek as I walk and think about what to do with the bows. I am going to steal one for sure. But what do I do about the other one. I have no idea until I go to take a drink. That's it. I'll toss it into the mountain river. The river is acid and it should destroy the bow. If it doesn't, the water is still dangerous and anyone who puts their hands in it will get burned.

I hurry to the meadow and hide in the bowl near their camp. They are all still there, but they are talking loud enough for me to hear.

"There are eight of us left. We don't even make up half." The boy from Two says sullenly. "We no longer have the numbers."

"You idiot!" The girl from One yells. "We are stronger than the lot of them."

"Then which one of us killed my partner?" The girl from Four asks suddenly. "If we are the strongest, then why is he dead as well as yours?" She directs the last comment to the girl from One. "If we were the strongest, it would have been the final six weeks ago. As it stands, there are eight of us left and the only full district still together is Twelve." I inch my way to the pile of weapons. The bows are off to the side along with their arrows. I grab the arrows first. Then a bow. They are yelling about which one of them killed the boy I killed. I grab the other bow. Shit, it's caught on something. I gently lift it and pull it close. The quick flash shines on them and they stop arguing. I inch away, back toward the mountain, as they walk to the weapons. I have just reached the edge of the bowl when they notice the bows gone. Their backs are still to me. I take a breath and jump back into the forest.

I hear a yell. Damn it, one of them saw me. I run quickly, the two bows slowing me down. They are going to follow me, I know. But I also know where the stream is that I can cross with a good running start like I have. I see it. It's not as far up as I would like, but the Careers are gaining on me. I reach my bank and jump. I land heavily on my left foot and collapse as sharp pain runs up my leg. I take the second bow and crawl back towards the stream. I reach it just as they get to the opposite bank. The boy from Two has arrows in his hand. I must have dropped them as I ran. I hold up the bow and gently lay it in the water, taking care not to touch it myself. After that, I stand, gather my things and walk down the opposite side of the mountain. When I am sure they are out of sight, I hide behind a rock formation and watch them.

The water did not destroy the bow like I had hoped. Otherwise they would have been trying to find a way to cross. I watch them. There are only three of them and I have a feeling that I am about to get a fourth kill. The girl from One sticks her hand into the water and starts screaming and pulls it out. The flesh is burned down to the bone. Then I notice something. The water is churning. The girl is too busy whimpering in pain as the acid continues to burn her skin away. The other two run back down the mountain. A fish jumps out of the water and then falls back in. That was no ordinary fish. I watch, horrified as a second fish jumps up and grabs hold of her jacket with its teeth. Now she notices and quickly strips out of her jacket. The fish and jacket fall into the water where the jacket is destroyed. Another fish jumps out and grows legs and advances on her. What the hell are these things?

The girl from One draws the sword she carries and tries to fight it off. Two more fish jump out of the river. This does not look like it is going to be an easy death for her. But will it be my kill or the arena's? I am the one who dropped the bow into the water. But the Capitol made these mutts. I look away as they jump on her. She starts screaming for her fellow tributes, but they are long gone. The mutts back into the water with their prey. I look away as blood fills the water. I think I am going to be sick. I knew that water was dangerous. A canon goes off. Seven left.

* * *

_**Lin's POV:**_

He watched in horrified disgust as the female tribute from District One was pulled into the water. _"Those are new."_ He thought as the water filled with blood. He looked at the scoreboard. It was Septa's kill. She had laid the trap with the bow. The cameras switched to Septa as she looked away. To Lin, she looked like she was about to be sick. He smiled when she shook it off and stood. He grew concerned when she fell again. She looked at her left leg. She touched the calf and then her ankle. She stifled a cry of pain as she touched her ankle. He knew it had to be broken. She looked around and found a sturdy stick she could use to walk. She stood again and began walking along the stream, looking for a safe place to cross.

He looked away from the screen as someone tugged on his sleeve. It was an old man, somewhere in his sixties, with four scars along the right side of his face, including over the eye. "Can I help you, Sir?" Lin asked.

"I am looking for this girl's mentor. I want to sponsor her." Lin took in the clothes the man was wearing. It was a fairly old suit, but better suited to his old age than the newer ones. The fact that he even had one suggested he came from wealth. "On second thought, never mind. Don't want to waste my money on someone about to die." Lin looked back to the screen and saw that Septa and collapsed in a thicket, she was as white as a ghost. She clutched her ankle a moment before pulling herself into a sitting position. She found two sticks, both thick, and tore another piece from her jacket.

"She is not going to die." Lin said and walked away. "Oh," he said, turning back, "she is District Twelve."

* * *

_**Septa's POV:**_

I hold my breath as I lay my leg on the branch and place the other over it. I remember seeing a healer do this to one of the smiths a couple years ago. I hold back a scream as I tighten the strip of jacket. Slowly, I twist my leg so that it is bent at the knee and continue wrapping the brace. I tear another strip off my jacket and tie that around my leg as well. The throbbing goes away and I breathe a sigh of relief. I stand and test out the splint. My ankle throbs in protest but at least I can walk. I need to get off this mountain before the Gamemakers decide to blow it up like they did in the Fiftieth Hunger Games. Those were the Games that Haymitch Abernathy won and the second Quarter Quell. This being the fourth Quell and the Hundredth Hunger Games, anything can happen.

I flash back to the stream and the fish mutts in them. I shiver and crawl out of my thicket. It's going to be hard to fight with my ankle like this, but I don't know if it is broken or not. I breathe again and start walking down the mountain, using my bow as a cane until I find a thick branch to use. I hurry. Just hours ago, there were not this many dead branches on the ground. Did I trigger something with the stream? There are seven of us left. They are going to have to force us together at some point. Will it be today? I am not going to take the chance. There are only two Careers left. Right now, they are scared of what will happen to them.

I make it to the base of the mountain as the sun starts to set. I am not going to be able to kill them tonight. I'll have to wait. A canon shot startles me out of my thoughts just as the sun begins to set. I immediately think of Joel. Is he dead? I find a pretty good tree and climb into it. There is no cover on the ground. I make myself comfortable and secure myself with my belt and hang my water bag where it will catch the water that is sure to come tonight. I look at the sky as the anthem begins to play. The girl from One shows up first and then the girl from Eight. The seal appears and then the sky is dark. That leaves the boy from Two, the boy from Three, the girl from Four, the girl from Seven, me, and Joel. Six left. The girl from Seven, she's a threat. She's the one that got the lowest score in training. She's still alive. But where is she hiding?

* * *

**Thanks all for reading and please review. **

**Any guess as to who the old man is?**


	10. The Victor

**Disclaimer: I only own Septa.**

**enjoy**

* * *

I look across the meadow. Where is the girl from Seven? She has to be across the meadow. I bite my lip. There is no cover, but I have little choice. The river overflowed yesterday and is slowly working its way down the mountain with its monstrous fish. I know these bowls are going to turn into lakes once enough water gets down here. I frown as I hear thunder come from behind me. I turn, confused. But only for a moment. Before I can tell myself, I am running across the meadow. Damn the Gamemakers. I should have known they were going to do something like this soon. I've used the river as a weapon twice now. Now it is their turn. I hear a canon and run faster. I am halfway across the meadow when the roar lessens. I slow down and turn. The water stops at the bowls and is making them lakes. I can see the fish jumping up and down in one of them and wonder which tribute they got.

I check my weapons and then feel my ankle throbbing. I had forgotten about my ankle. There is no way that it is sprained or twisted. I broke it when I jumped across the river the other day. I take a deep breath and keep walking. Another canon rings through the air. Four of us are left. Is this the end of it? Maybe. I keep walking, drinking sparingly from my water bag. I begin to give up and start looking for a place to hide. There is nowhere to hide this far from the Cornucopia. Sure there are some bowls and dips, but no forests and no mountains. That girl from Seven has to have hidden in the now flooded forest. That means all of us are on the meadow.

I crouch and creep back towards the Cornucopia. I draw my sword. I hear someone come from behind. I turn and, swinging my sword as I do so. It's stopped by another sword. It's the girl from Seven. I push back and settle into a defensive position, not letting her see the brace on my ankle. She attacks me. I block it and attack with a blow of my own. She blocks me. We continue in this pattern for what seems like hours but I know has to only have been at least half an hour. My ankle begins to throb again and I take a deep breath to keep from grimacing.

Something in my face must have told her that I was in pain and she notices the brace on my ankle. She swings at it. I block it, but just barely. Damn her. She is good. She tosses something at me and swings her sword at me. I dodge both and now her back is to the water. I see what she threw at me. It's a hammer, the same hammer I used in my private session. So, they did put something specifically for me here. It must have been deep in the pile when the Games started. I don't know how, but all I know is that I have to get to it. I know how to use a hammer. With a hammer, I can break any weapon at any point.

* * *

_**Joel's POV:**_

He looked down at the flooded arena. _"I hope Septa is safe."_ He heard the canon and wondered who it could possibly be that had died. It had to be, he knew, one of the Careers or the boy from Three. The girl from Seven had hidden well. No one had been able to find her. He wondered where she had hidden herself. It wasn't high in the mountains like he was. He knew she had to have been hiding somewhere in the meadow, in one of the bowls and stealing from the Careers.

He looked at the meadow and saw two tributes fighting back and forth. He couldn't make out who they were, only that they were two girls. He watches as one of them throws something at the other and swings a sword. The second dodged both attacks and faced the lake. He prayed that Septa was not one of the two girls fighting. It was a selfish thought, but if he was going to die, he wanted Septa to be the one to do it, even though she had said she didn't want to.

"So here you are hiding." A voice snarled behind him. He turned and saw the boy from Three behind him, holding a knife. Joel grabbed the sword he had found the day before. "I've been looking for you."

"Really? And why is that?" Joel taunted. He didn't fail to notice the sword on the boy's back. That meant that most of the Careers were dead if he had one of the coveted five swords.

"Why else?" The boy sneered. "I want to go home and you are standing in my way."

"We are standing in each others' ways." Joel said and attacked the boy. The boy quickly drew his own sword and blocked. _"There are four of us left. Who is going to be the victor? Which tributes will be the final two?"_

* * *

_**Katniss's POV:**_

She watched on her control board as both of her tributes fought two separate fights. The Gamemakers' attempt to drive all the tributes together had resulted in the two. They were separated for the time being. Her only question was if both of her tributes were going to survive. The end was near. They all knew it was. Katniss looked up from her board and looked at the mentors from Three and Seven. They were the only ones left, besides her. She watched Septa and then Joel. She couldn't decide what would be better to do. Who should she root for to win the Games? _"Septa? Or Joel? They have both proven themselves. I cannot decide. Not in good conscience."_ She looked up as one of the Capitol attendants called her name. She reluctantly left her control board and walked to the door. "What?"

"This came for you from one of the sponsors." Katniss took the note and walked back to her control board.

_The strongest survives over the weak. Remember who the enemy is._

"Who sent this?" She whispered before looking back at her control board. Both of her tributes had a various amount of wounds. All the tributes did. Joel and his opponent had both lost their swords and were fighting with fists, the boy from Three having lost his dagger.

* * *

_**Joel's POV:**_

He panted heavily as his opponent backed off for a moment. Joel knew that he would have to kill this boy if he wanted to live. He looked for something to use as a weapon. His eyes fell on a piece of rock that was pointed at the end. He lunged for it as the other boy jumped at him. The boy flew over him and landed hard at the edge of the cliff. Joel stood, the rock cutting into his hand. The boy stood and Joel could see the knife in this hand.

_"So this is how it ends. Who will kill who then?"_

They boy jumped at him and Joel jumped at the boy.

* * *

_**Septa's POV:**_

We hear two more canons and I know Joel is dead. So this is going to be then end. Two girls at the end of the Games. That has never happened before I am sure. I am brought back to my fight as the girl swings at my legs again. She's kept me from getting to the hammer and forced my back to the lakes again, as well as the hammer. If I try to get it, she'll jump and I'll have no way to block her and then I'll be dead and she'll be the victor. I am not going to let that happen. She has no idea that I want the hammer and she has no idea how to use it. I examine her sword. It's one of the better ones I made and is more or less even throughout, including at the hilt. I am going to have to use the hammer to break it. That or I have to disarm her and run her through.

I frown at how cold I've become. But it's kill or be killed now. We are the last ones. Today is the last day. Over her shoulder, I see the lake churn and see the fish jump out. My frown deepens. Great. So they are trying to kill me. I thought they had given up on that since I've shown that I will not be killed easily. The President knows that he will not destroy my family, my bloodline.

I am too slow to lean back and dodge her blow. The tip of her sword catches my shirt and tears it, revealing my pendant. I had almost forgotten I had tucked it beneath my shirt. If any of the tributes had seen it, they would have also seen it as a way to kill me. This goes through her mind, I can see it in her eyes. The first of the fish jump onto land and start running at us. I have to end this or I am dead. I move and the sun catches on my pendant. It blinds her and I jump for the hammer, seeing my chance. I grab it and roll to my feet, wincing at the pain on my ankle. She turns to me, her eyes watering. There is a deadly glare in her eyes. I grip the hammer in my hand. The fish get closer.

* * *

_**Lin's POV:**_

He watched as Septa jumped for the hammer and got to her feet. He could see the pain in her eyes from her ankle. _"This is it. Come on, Septa. Make Cinna proud. Win, do not give up. Win!"_ The fish were at the two girls now, but they did not attack. Instead, they just made a ring around them, preventing either of them from running away from the fight. Not they would anyway. To do so would have exposed their backs to their opponent and the Games would be over anyway. He was not the only one with his eyes glued to the screen. The gamblers were also watching the screen, no longer making bets on who would win. There was no point. They all believed that Septa would lose.

He started when the old man from before walked up to him. "Seems you were right. I should have invested in her." The old man shrugged. Lin could smell the liquor on his breath and struggled not to step away. "Thanks for the information by the way. I may sponsor 12 in the coming years. Especially if she is the mentor. She knows what she's doing." Lin noticed the scars again.

"Were you once in the Games?" The old man laughed a barking laugh. No one looked at them.

"Once upon a time. But these scars came from a wild tribute after she won her Games." Lin didn't press further and continued watching Septa.

* * *

_**Septa's POV:**_

I try to ignore the mutts that have circled us. They are here to make sure neither one of us decide to run and kill ourselves. Of course not. These are the Games, a show. If the people want a show, I'll give them one.

I don't wait for the girl to attack me and I attack first, swinging the sword. She falls for the ruse and slashes at my exposed stomach. I block and swing my hammer her neck. But she notices and brings up her sword and blocks my blow. I quickly look for a weak spot on her sword.

"I know how you got that score." She sneers. They're the first words she has spoken since the fight started. "You're a smith."

I chuckle. "You are the only one to guess that and it so happens you guessed right. It is what I do best." I block her blow and see a weak spot near the middle of the blade. I block another blow and see another at the hilt, better than the one at the middle. I grip the hammer like I would if I were in the forge and aim for the weak spot. All three weapons collide at once and both of our swords are broken from the impact. I toss my hilt away and draw the knife from my belt. I nearly forgot about it. I'm forgetting about a lot of things lately. She draws her own knife, probably from a tribute she killed. I take a deep breath and we start again. My ankle is no longer throbbing. I have to end this now. I only have two choices: rush her or throw the dagger. I know she is considering the same options. I test the weight of my knife. I have to throw it. There is no other option. If I rushed her, she would kill me first on account of my ankle which feels about ready to give out on me.

We throw our knives at the same time. I collapse and hers sails over my head. Mine buries itself in her chest. She collapses on the ground, not yet dead. The mutts go back to the lake. I need to move. She could still survive. My eyes fall on her knife. I bite my lip. Am I ready to do this? The other times that I have killed, I had been in the middle of a fight. I look at her and see her considering taking my knife from her chest. I make up my mind and steel myself as I grab her knife and drag myself to her. I don't look her in the eye and plunge the knife into her exposed throat. I crawl away before she can pull my knife out and stab me with it. Just as I get back to my original position, a canon sounds and then:

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am pleased to present the victor of the One Hundredth Hunger Games and Fourth Quarter Quell, Septa Águila. I give you the female tribute of District Twelve!" Claudius Templesmith shouts over the trumpets. I toss the hammer away as a hovercraft materializes above me. The ladder drops down and I use the bow to stand. The moment I touch the ladder, I am frozen into place. I am glad. Otherwise I would have fallen off. I am lifted up and once the door closes, I collapse onto the floor. The last thing I am aware of is the doctors jabbing a needle into my arm before I lose consciousness.

* * *

**Don't worry, I still have a few more chapters planned for this fic before I start the next one in this set.**

**Hope you enjoyed and please review**


	11. Home

**Disclaimer: I only own Septa**

**enjoy**

* * *

_I'm running. Behind me, the fish are pulling themselves from the water. I look back and a scream rips from my throat. The mutts have the faces of the tributes. The ones that are chasing me have the faces of the tributes I have killed. I was wrong. They are going to kill me. They are going to crown the girl from Seven as the victor. I trip and barely manage to get back to my feet. I continue running, with a limp now because the brace has come off my ankle. Tears stream from my eyes. I can't keep running forever. I fall again. I try to get back up but can't. The first fish to reach me is the first tribute I killed. I can't see their face through my tears._

_ Suddenly, I am hearing an eagle, crying above me. It's got to be my dad. The medallion was his. I failed. I hear the eagle again and then the fish are gone. I look up and see two black eagles, larger than me. But they are looking at me as they would their hatchling. My ankle is throbbing. I look at them. They look at me._

"Sleep, everything is okay now."_ I hear before I lose consciousness, again._

* * *

I open my eyes to see a soft yellow ceiling. I turn my head this way and that. I frown. No windows. No door. Where am I? I look and see tubes coming out of my arm. I only feel silk sheets and know I am naked. I pull my hand from beneath the covers and find the scars from the arena slowly fading. Even my burns from my first days in the smithy are going away. I don't understand. I move my left foot, twisting my ankle. My eyes widen as no pain shoots up my leg. It's just a throbbing pain, a little worse than when I had the brace on, but not a shooting pain like it was during the fight with the girl from Seven. As I twist my ankle some more, my mind begins to work. I must be in the hospital, below the gym. I move my ankle again and fall back asleep.

When I wake up again, I notice the strap across my waist. Was that there last time? How long have I been in here? I try to sit up, but the strap is too tight and I lay my head back onto the pillows and close my eyes. I start when I feel a tray laid on my lap. I open my eyes and see a dark haired Avox. It's the girl from my floor, the one who brought me paper and pencils the first day of training. She presses a button and I am raised into a sitting position. I look at my food as she gently places the spoon in my hand. She gives me a small squeeze on my shoulder and then is gone.

I eat the broth first. It's a clear broth and I am glad. If it had anything in it, I may not have been able to eat it. I leave the applesauce untouched, the broth was enough. I sip the water and stare at the wall. Against the white wall, I am seeing the two black eagles from my dream. I shudder as I remember the fish. They will never leave me, the children I killed. How many was it? Two with the water, Violet, the boy from Four, and the girl from Seven. I gulp. I killed five out of the twenty-four tributes. Five faces that I will forever see in my dreams.

I shift and I feel my pendant. I look down and touch it with my free hand. I can't believe that I still have it. Why wasn't it taken from me? As I finger it, my mind returns to what happens now. Now I am a Victor. Now I can go home and wait for the Victory tour. Now I am a mentor. I slip the tray from my lap and pull my knees to my chest. I want my drawing utensils so I can fight away the boredom. But the Avox hasn't come back and I don't know what yelling at the wall will do.

I almost miss the cold liquid being slipped into my vein from one of the tubes and I am asleep again. When I come to again, I hear yelling. There are three of them. A woman and two men. One of the men and the woman, their voices sound familiar. Before I can put even a name to them, I am asleep again. My dreams are dreams of home this time. When I next wake, the band is gone. I move my ankle. No pain. I sit up by myself and see the clothes I had worn in the arena. I scowl. I never want to see them again, but I know I have to wear them to greet my team. I carefully take the covers off me and swing my legs over the side of the bed. I breathe, afraid that I am not strong enough. But my worries are needless and my legs are strong. I dress quickly and sit on the bed until the door opens. When it does, I am out before they can change their minds.

The hall I step into is deserted. I search my clothes for a weapon as I walk before I remember that the Games are over and I am safe. Halfway down the hall, I hear my name. I look and see Lin, Katniss, and Rynna standing in a big chamber. I run to them and I find myself running into Lin's arms. He doesn't say anything, just holds me while the tears stream down. I hug Rynna next and even give Katniss a hug. I am alive. I am going home.

* * *

I listen to Trica, Galla, and Fernic as they get me ready for the stage tonight. I try not to look at the mirror. I know I am thinner than I was when I went in. I do not want to see my ribs. My hair is pulled back and the gold eagle is put back in my hair. When Rynna finally comes in, she is not holding a dress in the traditional manner. My outfit is in two pieces. She helps me into the skirt, noticing it goes to the floor. Then she slips the shirt over my head, I feel a little bit of padding on the sides. She ties it at my waist and my hair tickles my back. I look at her.

"They wanted you surgically altered to give you back what you lost in the arena. Lin and Katniss had a huge fight with them over it. This is what I came up with to please everyone. That's the reason for the padding." I know who she is talking about when she says 'they'. I nod and turn to look in the mirror. The skirt and shirt meld as if they were one and the same even though I know differently. The silk is a deep gold, as if mourning what I just went through and what I would continue to go through. Without shoes or boots, my five foot four inches shows and I don't mind. I twist slightly and see the eagle still there. "That was my fight. They did a full body polish on you, well they tried to. I was not going to let them take this from you."

"Thank you," I finally manage. "Thank you for everything.

* * *

I pace the area beneath the stage, listening to the crowd above me. I am uncomfortable knowing that I still have to go through this. I just want to go home. Rynna and the prep team left me the moment we got here so they can get ready for this. I know how this goes, Rynna told me. The prep team will be introduced first, then Lin, Rynna, and Katniss. Then I will appear last, as the victor. I take a deep breath and jump, reaching for a knife that is not there. I relax when I see that it is Katniss. At least, I think it is. It's hard to tell since the person is hiding their face beneath a mask.

"Easy, Septa, it's me."

"Why the hell are you wearing a mask?"

"No one from the Districts can see my face. That's the rule. I never had to deal with it until now because I never had a victor before. This was Rynna's solution."

"It looks nice." Is all I can manage and she leads me to the metal circle that is waiting for me. She starts to say something but decides against it. Then she is gone. I rub the bottom of my foot on my leg. Rynna let my feet bare for emphasis. This is how my ancestors returned to the Districts. They had been disgusted by the Capitol's wastefulness and so had destroyed their shoes and walked out of the Capitol in the night.

The applause starts and I know my prep team is introduced. I take a deep breath as Lin is presented. Then I hear Rynna's presentation met with thunderous applause. Then a hush as Katniss steps onto the stage. I know everyone is wondering who she is. No one has ever seen the mentor for District Twelve as we have not had a victor since Katniss and Peeta in the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games. Then I am being raised up to the stage. I am met with deafening applause. I am the second Quarter Quell winner. At the last Quarter Quell, the Rebels blew up the arena and then the Rebellion started. I am barely aware of Lin escorting me to the ornate chair in the middle of the stage. Cesar makes a few comments about my outfit and I look at the screen. The seal appears and the three hour show begins.

The first forty-five minutes are the pre arena events, including the Reading of the Card. I don't miss the upbeat music as they show the training scores and the interviews the night before the Games started. Then it's the bloodbath. I see all six of them die. I keep my face blank, but inside, I am counting how many more fish are going to be appearing in my dreams. It shows the tribute from District Five that I killed with the mountain water. They are spending a lot of time on me, but that is to be expected, I am the victor. It shows the death of the tribute from Six and then me using my slingshot with the poison packet. It flashes to Joel and the end of his alliance. Then my fight with the boy from Four and me killing him. Then I am seeing myself running from the remaining Careers up to the mountain and jumping across the stream. I hear a groan from the audience when I break my ankle. I shift it slightly, still remembering it. That's when the mutts are revealed.

The screen breaks into four boxes and we are watching the two Careers, the girl from Seven, and me running down the mountain. I see what I had missed since I had been at the base of the mountain. The fish are running after the Careers. One is caught in the water, left by her companion. The fish catch the other one and the girl from Seven gets past the bowls that have become lakes. It cuts to Joel who managed to make it to the final four. He is on the other side of the river and managed to escape the flood. He is found by the boy from Three and they fight. I do notice that he is watching another fight before he starts his and realize that we are both fighting for our lives at the end. It stays on his fight, right until they both die. Joel barely manages to eke out third place, having driven his rock knife into the boy's throat. Then I am reliving my fight with the girl I had been looking for. The pain I feel is in my eyes. I watch the hammer fly, my pendant blinding her. I touch it and see Katniss's eyes flick towards me. They show our fighting, but block out our conversation, brief as it was. I see my own indecision turn into resolve and I kill the girl. It ends with me supporting myself with the bow and I notice tears. I don't remember crying as the hovercraft appeared. But then again, I was just glad to be alive. Maybe that is where the tears are coming from.

The seal appears and the anthem plays. The President takes the stage, followed by a young boy holding a cushion with the crown. He smiles at me, even his blue merchant eyes are smiling, as he places the crown on my brow. I see his eyes flick to Katniss and see something I don't recognize and it puzzles me. But I don't have time to think about it as it is gone and the President is escorting me into his mansion for the Victory Banquet. I am shocked by how many sponsors I have. Katniss wears her mask throughout the evening because of all the pictures that are being taken. The sun is coming up when I am finally able to go to bed.

* * *

I barely get a word in with my prep team and then Rynna is there. I am comforted by her presence. She pulls out my outfit. It's an elegant version of the outfit I wear in the smithy. "No dress?"

"No," she says. "It's time to show Panem who you are." She ties my hair back like I have it in the smithy and pulls my pendant from beneath my shirt. I smile as I look in the mirror. This is me. No make-up. No fancy alterations. Just me. She takes me to the sitting room where the chair is set up facing Cesar Flickerman and surrounded by mountain flowers. Cesar stands up and gives me a hug. Before I know it, the cameras are on and the interview begins.

"So, Septa, you have made it and succeeded where your family has not. How do you feel about that?"

"It's….. unreal." I say. "I mean, it's like I am in a dream."

"Tell us about your outfit. It's very different from what you wore before."

"Do you remember when you asked me what I do best? Well, this is it. I am a smith for my district." The look on his face is priceless and I can only imagine similar faces on those of the audience. He asks me a few more questions, including my plans after I return home. I answer the best I can and then he asks:

"How do you think your parents are going to feel now that they know you are coming home?" Now tears are falling and I don't care. He's asked me the one thing I cannot answer with certainty. "You do have your parents, don't you?"

"No." I say quietly, but everyone is silent and so everyone hears. "I lost them two weeks before the Reaping. But," I say suddenly, "were they alive, they would be planning as big a party as they could. And I also know that they are happy that I managed to make it home." He ends the interview then, seeing that I cannot go on. Lin is taking me back to my room so I can gather what I feel necessary. All that is there are my newest drawings I had done before the interview. I am barely paying attention to anything until the train is pulling out of the station and then out through the mountain. I suddenly notice that it is just me and Lin. He pulls me into a hug and I am glad to have a father figure now that mine is gone. At dinner, I am feeling better and we talk. "Lin,"

"Hmm?"

"My house in the Victor's Village, what can I have there?"

"What do you mean?"

"Can I buy a smithy so I can cast these drawings?" I hold up the book and he smiles.

"I'll see what I can do. What do you plan to do with them?"

"Sell them in the Capitol. Now that I don't have to work in the smithy, I am going to need a way to make money to support my family."

"What family?"

"I have a friend, Hima. I want her and her family to come and live with me. So I am not alone." He smiles and nods.

The two days passes quickly and I am eager and happy when I finally see our station rise up around us. I was happy when Lin announced that he was going to be staying in the District to help me get settled, if not longer. I wouldn't mind letting him stay in my house. I see the cameras and finger my pendant. I am home.

* * *

**Author's note: No, it is not over yet. I am planning one more chapter, maybe two and then the next book of this series will begin.**

**thanks for reading and please review**


End file.
